The Wishing Well
by EvieMay
Summary: McKay and Sheppard discover a well on an Ancient outpost with unusual results. COMPLETE Mostly John, Rodney and OC, but the gang's all there. May containg spoilers for seasons one and two. My first fanfic ever. Please review & tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter One**

Early morning sunlight shone through the window, reflecting a prism of muted color upon the hair of Dr. Elizabeth Weir as she sat sipping coffee and reading over the Atlantis morning reports. Unexpectedly, a commotion erupted through her office door in the form of one Dr. Rodney McKay. She watched and tried to hide a rueful grin as McKay half slid-half fell into her office.

"Elizabeth, hi!... Got a minute?" he exclaimed in his trademark near-shout. "Radek and I found something very interesting while searching through the Ancient database." He sucked in a big breath and continued before Weir could respond. "There is reference to a scientific outpost on planet PX5-627. Apparently, the Ancients were studying the feasibility of creating an alternate reality….one without the Wraith! I think we should…"

Weir held up a delicate hand and quickly cut him off. "Rodney, slow down! This is only my first cup of coffee!" She shot him a quick smile to remove the sting from her words and waived her cup in his general direction.

"Oh! Well, yes, um… of course it is… I shouldn't expect everyone to be up and functioning as early as I, even if they are the leader of the expedition…." McKay sank into the nearest chair.

"Rodney, I am well aware of and deeply appreciate your dedication to Atlantis. Now would you please just slow down and explain what has you so excited?" Weir set her coffee down with a look of longing.

"What's up?" inquired a mussed looking Sheppard from the doorway. "Did I see the 'Tasmanian scientist' whirl through here a minute ago spewing out droplets of his genius along the way?" He smirked at his own joke as he sauntered into the room and flopped down in the chair next to McKay.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You should talk, Colonel," snapped McKay, "your hair looks like its own version of the Tasmanian devil has taken up residence!" McKay waived his hands erratically around his own head in demonstration of Sheppard's unruly locks.

Weir interrupted before the two men could get caught up in one of their famous little snark-fests. "John,… Rodney was about to brief me on some information he and Radek found in the Ancient database. Go ahead, Rodney." She leaned back in her chair and wrapped her hands around her now cooling coffee cup.

"Yes, yes, as I was saying before being so _rudely_ interrupted by the Colonel with the comb phobia," giving Sheppard an irritated, yet smug look which was returned with another trademark Sheppard smirk. "According to the text Radek and I found, it appears the Ancients were conducting experiments on ways to create an alternate reality as a means to escape the Wraith…"

Sheppard shot forward in his chair; a look of incredulity graced his features. "Whoa, hold on just a second…. are you _kidding_ me?" An irrational feeling of dread stole over him.

"Is that even possible?" asked Weir as she, too, sat forward, coffee forgotten.

"Possible? Yes; probable, no." McKay shrugged his shoulders and shot a hopeful look at Sheppard. "I was about to ask Elizabeth if we could take a team and go check it out."

Sheppard returned McKay's gaze with intent hazel eyes. "What are you expecting to learn from going to the outpost that you can't learn right here reading the Ancient database?"

"Well, for one, Colonel, we can see if the ZPM that was used to run the outpost is still there, or did you forget how badly we need a new power source, hmm?" McKay jutted out his chin and crossed his arms. "Then, there is the distinct possibility we may be able to verify if the Ancients were successful in creating a Wraith-free reality into which we could escape if we had to!"

"I happen to be fond of _this_ reality, Rodney," Sheppard replied sharply. "And I wouldn't want to abandon our friends back on Earth, leaving them without their first line of defense in the Pegasus Galaxy…._namely us_!"

"Rodney, what else did the Ancient database say about this outpost?" Weir shot Sheppard one of her "cool it" looks, complete with thinned lips and a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, there really wasn't much, just a brief synopsis of the scientific mission, the gate address, and directions to the facility." McKay shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at his hands. "There was one footnote." He glanced from Weir to Sheppard. "It said 'be careful what you wish for' which I found odd, to say the least."

"You have _no idea_ what that might mean?" asked Sheppard with a slight frown, his feelings of dread increasing exponentially.

"No, Colonel, my genius doesn't extend to the realm of psychic phenomena! I do think the findings are enticing enough to suggest a visit to the outpost, don't you?" He looked hopefully at Sheppard and Weir.

"I agree with Rodney. This is something that warrants a visit." Weir held up a hand as Sheppard opened his mouth to disagree. "John, I don't want to abandon our own reality any more than you do, but the concept is intriguing, and the technology could prove useful at some point in the future."

Weir stood and faced Sheppard and McKay. "And, if we do find a functioning ZPM to power our defense systems, our lives in this reality will be that much more secure, meaning we wouldn't need to consider abandoning it to an alternate version of ourselves!" She gave McKay a reassuring smile, and then glanced at Sheppard. "Colonel, you have a go. Have your team ready to depart at 1100 hours."

McKay's face broke into a crooked grin as he leapt from his seat. "You won't regret this, Elizabeth. I promise!" He dashed from her office in the same chaotic manner in which he had entered.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I hope you know what you're doing…" Sheppard stood slowly and shot Weir an enigmatic look. "For all our sakes!"

"Are you trying to tell me that, unlike Rodney, your genius 'extends to the realm of psychic phenomena'?" Weir tried to hide her smile, but Sheppard saw right through her.

"Oh, sure, you think this is funny. You don't have to live with McKay when we're out there on a mission! The man can be impossible when he thinks he's right!" Sheppard ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "It just doesn't feel right!"

Weir could tell the idea of exploring the outpost seriously bothered him. She put a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave. "John, what about this mission has you so concerned?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth." Sheppard sighed deeply and returned her probing gaze with one of his own. "Nothing I can explain, just my gut telling me there is more to this whole outpost thing than we realize… and a good soldier always listens to his gut! Plus, the whole alternate reality idea is freaking me out!" The thought caused a visible shudder to run through Sheppard's body. He tried to contain it, but knew Weir had seen it. He felt his face turn slightly red. He wasn't easily spooked, but something just felt off.

Weir watched him in silence for a moment, but chose not to mention his obvious physical reaction to the upcoming mission. "I trust your gut, too, John. It has saved us on more than one occasion. Take extra security with you if you feel it's necessary. I don't think Rodney will mind." Weir gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before letting her hand fall to her side.

After a brief hesitation, Sheppard gave a curt nod and strode from her office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What are we waiting for?" McKay stalked back and forth in front of the stargate in an agitated state while glancing at his watch.

Sheppard shared a knowing look with Teyla and Ronon. Teyla smiled and Ronon growled at McKay.

"Not what, Rodney,…who. We're waiting for Major Lorne's team to arrive. They're going to augment us as extra security on this mission."

McKay stopped in mid stride, his mouth agape. "Why? The planet is unoccupied, thanks to the Wraith. What possible reason could you have for bringing extra security, Colonel? If you ask me…"

"I _didn't_ ask you! Elizabeth suggested it, and I happen to agree with her. If you have a problem with that, take it up with her." Sheppard waved at Weir who occupied her usual spot on the upper balcony awaiting the team's departure. Weir gave a knowing grin and a return wave. McKay just grunted and resumed his frenzied pacing.

"Sorry we're late, Colonel." Lorne and the rest of his team arrived in the gate room. "We had to do a little juggling with our schedule, and it took a little longer than I though it would, but we're ready to go, Sir."

"No problem, Major. _I'm_ not the one in such a hurry!" Sheppard rolled his gaze toward McKay.

"I know you don't agree with this mission, Colonel, but some of us are excited about it. Since you have no interest in the outcome, may I suggest you just stay out of my way and let me take the lead on this one?"

"By all means, McKay." Sheppard turned and looked up at Weir on the balcony. "Elizabeth, we're ready."

"Dial the gate." Weir watched the group of people waiting to exit through the stargate. She sighed and leaned forward onto the railing. She bore the deep weight of responsibility each time a team went off world, but this time felt different. She gave herself a mental shake. Sheppard and his gut must be rubbing off on her.

The whoosh of the gate activating and the blue puddle of the event horizon were visible behind her best people. "You have a go. Be safe out there. And Colonel…" hearing a strange note in her voice, Sheppard looked up toward her suddenly concerned face. "Try to bring everyone back in one piece. Despite your team being prone to injury, Carson and I would both appreciate a break from the constant worry!" She gave him a half-hearted grin.

"I'll do my best." Sheppard gave her a small salute and a resolute smile before he and the rest of the team disappeared through the gate.

* * *

The planet was average, not much different from many other planets they had visited; completely unremarkable. No people, no signs of life. _Wraith suck! Pun intended! _Then why did his gut twist into painful knots as soon as they arrived? _I hate this place already! Bad idea to come here, really bad._

Sheppard scanned the terrain cautiously, P-90 at the ready. "I know this place looks deserted, Major, but keep your eyes and ears open just the same."

"Will do, Sir." Lorne directed his men to spread out and secure the immediate gate area.

"I have not been to this world before." Teyla looked around with interest. "I am afraid I can not help with the history of its people."

"Neither can I, Sheppard." Ronon echoed Teyla's concerns.

"I'm sure McKay will be just fine. He has all the history he needs from the Ancient database. At least on an abandoned planet, he can't piss off the locals when he wants to play with their Ancient toys." Sheppard grinned at his two friends.

"As long as he doesn't get on my nerves…." Ronon gave McKay a telling look, but McKay was too engrossed in taking energy readings to notice.

"Okay, Rodney. You wanted to be in charge of this little field trip. Which way do we go?" Sheppard turned his head toward the scientist expectantly.

"What? Oh, right… I'm in charge. Um, there are energy readings coming from….over there." McKay pointed to a distant stand of trees. "That location correlates with the directions we found in the ancient data base." He looked smugly at Sheppard who was slouched against a tree looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Well, are we going to hike over there or not?" Sheppard smirked at McKay.

"Oh. Um, yes. It's on me again. Huh." McKay turned to the group. "All righty then, let's move out! Hurry, up now, chop chop! You too, Sheppard!" McKay waved his hands and snapped his fingers at the group.

With a snort, Sheppard pushed off from the tree. "Ronon, take point. Teyla, you cover Ronon, and I will escort _Dr. Wacko_ to his appointed destination. Lorne, leave two men to guard the gate while we're gone, then you and your remaining man fall in and protect our six."

Lorne turned to his men. "Smith, Wesson, guard the gate. Ruger, you're with me."

"Wait, shouldn't I have said that? I thought I was in charge?" McKay stumbled a bit as Sheppard grabbed his arm and nudged him toward the trees.

"Just lead the way, Rodney."

The group walked in the general direction of the energy source, following McKay's course. McKay kept eyeing the scanner and murmured unintelligible drabble under his breath. To Sheppard, it appeared that McKay was whispering to the scanner. This struck him as amusing.

"Ronon, McKay's whispering sweet nothings to that thing, like it is his girlfriend or something!"

Ronon shot Sheppard an amused glance. "As long as it doesn't begin to whisper back, he will be fine."

"_Hello_…. I can _hear_ you!" McKay groused as they moved towards the trees. "I'll have you know that when I whisper to a lady friend, she is _much_ more receptive than this little device! Besides, Colonel, I haven't seen _you_ whispering to any ladies recently!"

"If you haven't noticed, McKay, I've been a little _busy_ trying to keep everyone on Atlantis alive! I haven't exactly been inundated by offers, either."

"Sheppard, you are so full of it. You know darn well you're a chick magnet!" McKay turned challenging blue eyes towards Sheppard.

"Chick magnet? I have not heard this term. Colonel Sheppard has explained chickens to me, but I do not understand why any man would want to attract this creature." Teyla whispered to Ronon, looking completely lost.

Ronon, having spent many an evening listening to Sheppard, McKay, Beckett and Zelenka swap tales of dating woes, understood the reference. He leaned in close to Teyla. "I think it means he is appealing to the opposite sex and does not lack for female companionship."

"Oh!" Teyla looked away and turned slightly pink. It wasn't often that the young Athosian woman lost her composure. "Somehow, I do not think Earth women find the comparison at all flattering!" Ronon elbowed her and chuckled quietly so as not to draw Sheppard's attention away from McKay.

"Oh, right, Rodney. That's why it's been almost two years since I've……." Sheppard remembered his audience. "been on a date." he finished lamely.

"Ha!" McKay laughed and awkwardly patted Sheppard on the back. "Me either, so don't worry."

"What about Katie Brown? Doesn't she qualify as a date?" Sheppard grinned and nudged McKay.

"_No, that doesn't count!_ That wasn't really me; I was under the influence of Lt. Cadman at the time!" McKay scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Have you ever been in love, Colonel? You know, really in love, the let's get married and have kids kind of love?"

McKay expected a quick denial and a sarcastic comeback and was thus surprised when Sheppard did not immediately reply. He glanced over at the man who had become like a brother to him. Not that he would ever give Sheppard the satisfaction of voicing those feelings. He realized, for all their time spent together, he really didn't know much about the John Sheppard, B.A. (before Atlantis), he only knew the John Sheppard of here and now. _What better time to poke the sleeping lion, hmm?_

They trudged along in silence for a few moments, catching bits and pieces of the conversation between Ronon and Teyla as they talked of their childhoods and first loves. McKay's thoughts were drifting towards what Ancient goodies he might find at the outpost when Sheppard's soft words penetrated his senses.

"I was in love once." Sheppard kept walking, not looking at McKay.

"What? When? Who was she? What happened to her? You screwed up and drove her away, didn't you!" McKay interrogated in rapid fire succession.

"Damn, McKay! Would you pipe down? You'd think you won the lotto or something the way you're shrieking!" Sheppard glanced around at the others, but realized they were not within earshot. He ambled along a few more steps before quietly resuming his story.

"Her name was Anna. We met when I was attending the Air Force Academy. She wasn't in the air force, but her daddy was. He was my CO." Sheppard shook his head and smiled at the memories playing across his mind. "She was smart, funny, and beautiful! Slim, athletic, with long, dark hair, and green eyes that reminded me of the ocean on a stormy day."

"Ugh! You're comparing her eyes to things in nature! You had it bad!" McKay chortled.

"Hey! You asked, now shut up and listen!" Sheppard walked on, unconsciously scanning the horizon for possible threats.

"We dated for two years, spent all our spare time together. We talked about what we'd like to do with our futures; careers, kids, y'know… the usual stuff. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. We set the date for the weekend after I was to graduate from the academy…."

After several minutes of silence, McKay prompted, "And…. You told me to listen, and I am, so you can't stop there, Colonel. Did you get married?"

"No, we didn't." came the subdued reply. "About six months before my graduation, we were returning from dinner with friends. Some idiot drunken driver blindsided my car at 60 miles an hour. I was pretty banged up….. She was… killed… instantly."

McKay gasped, appalled. "Oh, Sheppard…. I didn't, that is, I…."

"Its okay, Rodney. The accident happened over 15 years ago. I'm over it." Sheppard ground out through clenched teeth, wondering why he'd ever decided to share this little tidbit of his past with McKay. He hadn't told anyone about Anna…ever!

"Funny, you don't sound over it." McKay watched his friend closely, feeling horrible for having brought up what was obviously a very painful memory. "Have you ever felt that way again,… y'know….since the accident?"

McKay didn't think Sheppard was going to answer, but after a few moments, he was rewarded for his rare display of patience.

"I didn't think I would ever love again, but time, distance….and recent events in my life, have made me reevaluate my original opinion."

McKay sported a lecherous grin. _"Soooo_, you have met someone special on Atlantis! Who is she? You have to tell me!"

"I never said I met someone, McKay!" Sheppard gave the scientist an exasperated shove, but quickly caught him when he stumbled and would have fallen. "Quit putting words in my mouth!"

"McKay! Is this the outpost?" The sound of Ronon's booming voice caused both Sheppard and McKay to jump.

"What? Oh, right, the outpost. Well, let's see, shall we?" McKay looked up and was surprised to find they had arrived at their destination. He could see through the trees the faint outline of buildings placed in a circular pattern around a central courtyard. "Yes, I believe this is the place."

Sheppard halted next to McKay and looked at the outpost. He had to fight the tremor that attempted to ratchet its way through his body. The hair on the back of his neck was not just standing at attention, but trying to march down his spine and take cover under his flak vest. _Oh, this is SO not going to be a good day!_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Three**

"Major Lorne, you and Sergeant Ruger, Teyla and Ronon set up perimeter security. I'll stay with McKay while he does his scientific thing." Sheppard waggled his eyebrows and fingers at Lorne, who grinned and issued a sharp salute.

"Stay alert and radio me if you see anything the least bit unusual. I still don't like this place." Sheppard looked at the overgrown outpost with trepidation.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone went about their assigned duties while Sheppard and McKay fought their way through the dense underbrush to the central courtyard.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while." Sheppard looked around as he pulled twigs and leaves off his uniform.

"Hmm… yeah." McKay was engrossed in taking energy readings. "That's odd…"

"What…did that thing start talking back to you yet?" Sheppard glanced over McKay's shoulder, trying to see what he found so odd.

"Oh, it's speaking to me, Colonel, just not the in way you're thinking!" McKay moved toward what appeared to be an old well nestled in the center of the courtyard.

A deep green moss-like substance was slowly devouring the ashy grey stone structure. Fresh, clear water filled the oversized well to the brim. Mounted above the well between weathered stone pillars, was a flat granite tablet etched with something written in the language of the Ancients. Small native purple and white flowers sprouted randomly from the crevices between the stones. The flowers emitted a sweet smell that inconceivably reminded Sheppard of the perfume Anna had worn when she was alive.

Needing to escape the scent and the memories, Sheppard turned to McKay. "I'm going to check out the buildings, see what's left in them, and look for that ZPM you were so hyped about. Don't fall in that well, McKay! I didn't bring my scuba gear!"

"I can swim y'know! You, on the other hand, had better not touch any ancient devices you stumble across. Beckett isn't here to revive you if you pick up the wrong one! _And doesn't he always pick up the wrong one? _Oh, and I don't think you'll find a ZPM. The only energy readings I see are coming from this well."

"Okay, I think I'll check it out anyway!" Sheppard headed out to recon the decrepit buildings left behind by the Ancients.

McKay studied the ancient writing etched into the flat stone above the well. He spent a good ten minutes translating it, and he determined it read something like this:

_Weary traveler of Ancient blood_

_Pause your journey, if you would_

_Slake your thirst, rest a spell_

_Make a wish upon the Wishing Well_

_If Fate is kind, your wish she'll grant_

_If not, return to your old life, can't_

_Two will enter, only one may depart_

_Be leery, child, and guard your heart_

_If you try and leave this place_

_Dire consequences, you will face_

_You must decide which way to turn_

_A valuable lesson, you must learn_

_Stray from the path, if you choose_

_A wrong choice, deadly, your life you'll lose_

_True of heart, noble and wise_

_Do not trust, for some tell lies_

_To save your soul and return from the light_

_Do not quit, stand and fight_

_Stay the course you know to be true_

_Your life shall be returned to you._

"Hmm… must be some sort of Ancient riddle. Not good at riddles but I _do_ have the Ancient gene. Let's try this, shall we?" Placing his hands on the stones surrounding the well, McKay squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. "I wish I had some pocket change so I could make a proper wish!" McKay opened his eyes and eagerly dug into his pockets. He gave a sardonic laugh. _Of course there isn't any change in your pockets, Rodney! Get a grip! Like most things Ancient, this one is obviously a bust!_

McKay circled the ancient well, taking readings and muttering to himself. "This doesn't make sense. It's just a well, but it emits energy. How is that possible? Hmm…what is this?" He stooped to check readings near the base of the well.

Sheppard, having found no ZPM and nothing else of interest in any of the outbuildings, wandered back and casually leaned one hip against the stone edge of the well. He shook off the sudden chill that crawled up his spine. He felt the beginnings of a headache forming at the base of his skull, radiating upward and out, encircling his head. Feeling suddenly wobbly on his feet, he grabbed the side of the well to steady himself. His skin felt clammy, and his throat was strangely parched. He removed his canteen and realized he'd finished it on the walk from the gate to the outpost.

Sheppard gazed longingly at the water in the well. It appeared to be clean, but, when it came to water, looks could be very deceiving. He removed from one of the pouches on his flak vest a small testing kit and proceeded to test the well water. After determining it was potable, he leaned over and splashed water on his clammy face.

McKay, hearing splashing sounds, glanced up at Sheppard. "Uh, Colonel, I wouldn't do that! We don't know how long that water has been here, maybe centuries. Nor do we know of what properties the water is made. This well is giving off an energy reading that I can't explain…which I realize you might find hard to believe!"

McKay studied Sheppard nervously as the colonel continued to dip his hands in the water. "You okay, Sheppard? You don't look so hot." _Sometimes he is such a child! Playing in ancient water! Who else would do that anyway!_

"Its _okay_, Rodney, I tested the water and it is safe." _What a mother hen!_

"Ha! Safe! Now there's a relative term when you're off-world!" McKay shot back, slightly annoyed with Sheppard's logic. _Would it kill him to listen to me for once?_

"I'm fine, Rodney." Sheppard splashed more water onto his face. _Yup, definitely a mother hen!_

The water was refreshing, cool but not too cold. It smelled faintly of the flowers growing around the well, and had a softness to it that soothed as it cooled his skin. His thoughts again turned to Anna. "I wish you were still here." he murmured softly, unaware of his own thoughts, much less that he had voiced them.

McKay's head popped up from where he was squatting down behind the well examining a particular piece of stone. He shot Sheppard a worried glance. "What did you say, Sheppard? You didn't just make a wish, did you?" _Oh crap, I hope he didn't make a wish!_

"What? No, McKay, I didn't. Do I, in any way, resemble someone who would make a wish in a well, especially an alien one? Besides,… I don't have any change." _If I did have change, might have tried it then…._

"Yeah, I had the same problem." McKay disappeared from sight once again, but his muffled voice drifted out from behind the well. "I translated the ancient text written on that stone slate up there above the well. Thought you might be interested to know what it says." McKay repeated the poem for Sheppard.

Sheppard closed his eyes and enjoyed the silky feeling of the water on his face and neck. He listened to the sound of McKay's voice reciting some ancient poem, but his mind was drifting.

"Hmm, interesting, McKay. Ancient poetry…. Stay the course…. Dire consequences? Oh-Kaaay!"

The shimmering water mesmerized him; it seemed to whisper faintly in his mind. _Strange, reminds me of the way Atlantis whispers._ Drawn by the whispered urgings beyond his conscious control, he captured some liquid in his cupped hands and drank his fill. _Ahh! That hit the spot!_

The water tasted sweet and went down like velvet. It seemed to sooth his insides even better than it had his outside. He could feel a tingle that followed the path of the water as he swallowed. The sensation spread to his stomach and then radiated out to the edges of his body, all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. In just moments, his headache and clammy skin were miraculously gone.

"Cool! Maybe this water has healing properties or something. We should take a sample back to Carson. I was feeling a little under the weather until I drank some and now I feel great!" Sheppard continued to splash water over his face.

"You _drank_ it? Are you _nuts_?" McKay's shrill voice called out. "I'm sure Carson will be thrilled to hear how you risked your own health by sampling 10,000 year old water without his having approved it first. You are _so_ in trouble, Sheppard!" _Goody! If I'm lucky, I might get to see Carson chew an actual hole in Sheppard's ass!_

Feeling refreshed, Sheppard opened his eyes and was rooted to the spot. From his bent position over the well he should have seen his own reflection in the surface of the water. Instead he saw Anna reaching toward him with an equal look of confusion upon her face.

"Anna!" Sheppard breathed her name on a ragged gasp of air. Instinctively, he reached toward her reflection in the water. When his hand touched the surface, he thought he could feel the solid outline of her hand against his.

"ANNA!" She grabbed his hand, and her reflection appeared to give a silent startled scream. A jolt of energy raced up his arm and collided with his heart. Sheppard felt himself sliding, oddly not into the usual darkness, but into a white, blinding light, Anna's hand still clasped tightly in his own.

McKay glanced up. He was about to suggest that Sheppard might not want to admit to Carson that he'd sampled the water, when he noticed the look on his friend's face. He thought he heard Sheppard gasp the name "Anna" before reaching into the well. Confirmation came a few seconds later when Sheppard screamed out "ANNA!" and slumped to the ground.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Four**

McKay leapt to his feet and sprinted around the well just as Sheppard hit the ground. "Sheppard!... Sheppard!... No! No! No! This can't be happening! JOHN!" Sheppard was slumped on the ground with his upper half leaning against the well. His neck rested at an uncomfortable looking angle, and his left arm was pinned behind his body. McKay eased Sheppard down to a more natural position and elevated the man's feet. McKay then removed his own jacket and placed it over the unconscious form to help keep him warm.

McKay's radio crackled to life, and Teyla's anxious voice sounded in his ear. "Colonel Sheppard, I heard shouting. Are you and Dr. McKay all right or do you require assistance?"

McKay gave his earpiece a quick tap, "Teyla! Sheppard collapsed! We need medical assistance here, _now!"_

"Dr. McKay, what is the Colonel's status. I will relay his condition to Dr. Weir and ask her to send a medical team." Major Lorne's calm voice restored McKay's focus.

"Uh, condition, yes, right! Let me check on that…" McKay did a quick exam of Sheppard's vitals. "Heartbeat…he has one and it is nice and steady, check! Breathing….he is, so…check! No injuries, other than a small bump where he may have hit his head. Coloring looks normal. O_kay,_ _maybe just a tad pale_. He looks like he's just sleeping!"

Over the radio, McKay could hear Lorne directing the soldiers at the gate to establish a link to Atlantis.

"This is Dr. Weir. What's your status, Major?"

"Ma'am, something's happened to Col Sheppard. We need a medical team to evaluate and assist in transporting him back to Atlantis."

"Understood, Major. Carson is on his way now." After a brief pause she asked, "How's Sheppard doing, Major?"

"According to Dr. McKay, the Colonel is stable. Vitals are normal; nothing immediately life threatening, just unconscious. Apparently, he resembles the male equivalent of Sleeping Beauty. Maybe he needs a princess to kiss him awake?" Lorne's attempt to lighten the moment caused Weir to smile.

"I don't know if Carson qualifies as a princess, but maybe he can work his magic and wake Sleeping Sheppard! Keep me posted, Weir out."

McKay watched Sheppard's face closely. He raised a trembling hand and gently shook Sheppard's arm. "Wake up, Colonel! No resting on duty! If Caldwell could see you, he'd have your ass!" When shaking did not rouse the Colonel, McKay tried again. "You had to go and drink the old, stodgy water! Why is it you never listen to me, hmm? I told you Carson would be mad. Actually, mad is probably an understatement at this point!"

Teyla and Ronon broke through the heavy underbrush surrounding the outpost, followed shortly by Major Lorne.

"How is he, Rodney?" Teyla rested a reassuring hand on McKay's shoulder. "Any change?"

"Nope… hasn't moved since he collapsed." McKay sat dejectedly next to Sheppard's inert form.

Lorne knelt down and did a re-check of Sheppard's vitals. "I don't understand, Doc. What happened to him?"

"Well if I _knew_ that, don't you think I would have a said already?" McKay dropped his head into his hands and rocked back and forth. "

"McKay, relax. This isn't your fault." Ronon's deep voice chimed in from behind Teyla.

McKay's head shot up, tortured blue eyes meeting sympathetic amber ones. "Of _course_ it is! Sheppard put me in charge of this mission. Anything that goes wrong is automatically my fault! Although, the Colonel contributed immeasurably to his own situation because he wouldn't listen to me. The man has serious authority issues!"

"Enough!" Lorne interrupted with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "Doc, just tell me what the Colonel was doing when he collapsed. Maybe, if we retrace his steps, we can figure out what caused this."

"Well, like I said, the Colonel had issues with my advice. He was drinking the well water and I was explaining that it probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do. Of course, he chose to ignore my advice, even though I am way smarter about these things…"

"McKay!" Lorne rubbed a hand across tired eyes. "Just stick with the facts, please!"

"Yes, yes, facts. You military types always want the short version…"

"Rodney!" Teyla interrupted gently "please…"

The radio buzzed and one of Lorne's men could be heard. "Major Lorne, extra security and the medical team have arrived and are en route. They should reach your location shortly."

"Roger that, thanks!" Lorne turned back to McKay. "Doctor, do you think something in the water made the Colonel collapse?"

"Yes…. Well maybe….but… I don't know for sure!" With a somber look at Sheppard, McKay stood and began pacing around the well, examining it again with renewed interest. "There is definitely something strange about this well. Carson will need a sample of the water so he can check it for ancient icky germs."

McKay recovered Sheppard's empty canteen and proceeded to fill it with water from the well. After capping the canteen and placing it with his other supplies, he began to scan the well with the energy reader.

"Curious, now I am reading two energy signatures, although one is very faint." McKay followed the faint readings and blanched when he discover it was emanating from Sheppard's canteen. "The well isn't the only thing giving off energy, so is the water!"

McKay's stomach dipped down and bounced off his toes as realization dawned. "Oh, no! This is so not good! You _did_ make a wish, didn't you, Sheppard! I knew I heard you! And you drank the water and…and...and rested by the well, and _you_ have the ancient gene by blood! The well isn't just a... well. It must be an ancient device and, of course, _you _activated it!" McKay spun towards the well in horror!

* * *

Sheppard felt a permeating sense of warmth, not as in room temperature, but radiating throughout his body. It was not at all an unpleasant sensation. The smell of flowers or Anna's perfume, he wasn't sure which, lingered in the air. He cracked open an eye and instantly slammed it shut again as bright white invaded his ocular pathways. He gave it a minute and tried again, more slowly this time. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he began a cursory check of his surroundings. From his position sprawled on the soft floor, he could see walls encased in what looked like quilted padding so white it appeared to glow from within. He didn't spot any obvious source of light, no fixtures or windows, but the brightness made it difficult to see much of the rest of the room. 

He decided it was time to test his limbs and see if he could move from his supine position. His attempt to sit up elicited an involuntary groan. The room tilted sharply and he almost lost the battle to remain upright. He was disoriented, with an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because the walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in identical padding, it was hard to tell which way was up. After a moment his vertigo subsided.

"What the hell? Who put me in a padded cell! Hello?" Sheppard struggled to his feet, using the soft wall for support. He glanced down and discovered that he was dressed in what he considered the equivalent of white fleece pajama pants and matching shirt. Very comfortable, but he didn't feel like staying at this slumber party any longer than necessary. _And _w_here the Hell are my shoes?_

As he made his way slowly around the edge of the room, examining the walls for an exit, his foot bumped a solid object on the floor. Sheppard stumbled and would have fallen save his grasp on the padded wall.

Glancing down, Sheppard was alarmed to discover another person unconscious, face down on the floor. From the size and shape of the body encased in similar white fleece, his cellmate appeared to be female.

"Hey, wake up!" Sheppard knelt next to her and shook her gingerly. This brought fourth a small moan as the petite woman rolled to face him. Sheppard sprang back, spooked by the sight of her face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Five**

When Beckett arrived, he immediately knelt beside Sheppard and gave him a thorough once-over. McKay hovered nearby, chewing worriedly on his thumbnail.

"Carson, is he going to be okay?" Rodney's frenetic pacing was kicking up a cloud of dust.

Beckett stood, placed himself directly in McKay's path and gripped him firmly by the shoulders. "Rodney, you're not helping anyone by creating a dust storm near my patient!"

"What? Oh, right. Sorry!" McKay looked contritely at his feet.

"Rodney, what were you doing when the Colonel was injured?" Beckett peered expectantly at McKay.

"Nothing!" squeaked McKay. "I swear! I did nothing! Contrary to popular belief, the Colonel is quite capable of getting into trouble with no assistance from me!"

With a tired sigh, Beckett again latched on to the scientist. "I'm not blaming you, son! I just bloody want to know what the two of you were up to when it happened!"

"Oh. Yes, of course that's what you meant. I knew that." McKay scrubbed two hands over his slightly flushed face before continuing.

"I was studying the old well and Sheppard was poking around, touching things he shouldn't, as usual..."

"Rodney…." intoned Becket tiredly.

"I have a theory…." McKay looked up at the abrupt silence of the group. "Based on a poem I found here and translated, I think the well may be the same technology referenced in the database, a way for the Ancients to escape the Wraith. From everything I've read, I believe it's a wishing well that somehow transports the wisher to an alternate reality."

McKay paced back and forth, head tilted toward the sky, eyes focused inward. "I think the Colonel, because of his pure Ancient gene, accidentally activated the wishing well. Before he passed out, Sheppard called out to his dead fiancée. I think he might have made a little wish to see her again. If that's true…he may have been transported to an alternate reality."

Lorne eyed McKay with skeptical eyes. "You're pulling my leg, right? Sounds like a story from an old "Twilight Zone" episode."

McKay shook his head. "No, Major. If we're to believe the ancient poem, Colonel Sheppard will have to correctly navigate his way back to our reality…or die trying."

"Bloody hell!" Beckett strode over to Sheppard's resting form. "I know you hate my infirmary lad, but I didn't realize the lengths you'd take to avoid me. Getting yourself sent off to a reality where you think I can't reach you! Well, you'll not be escaping me that easily!" Beckett turned to his staff. "Let's get him loaded up for transport back to Atlantis."

"Wait!" McKay waived his hands and turned to Beckett. "You don't understand. You _can't_ take him back to Atlantis."

"And why not?" the doctor questioned.

"Because, Carson, the poem says the traveler can't leave this place without facing dire consequences. I don't know about you, but "dire" doesn't sound pleasant to me! I'm not sure if that means he can't leave the planet…. I just think we should be cautious, that's all."

Beckett listened quietly, nodding his head. "Aye, that's fine, lad. Since he's in no immediate medical danger, we can keep the Colonel comfortable here, just as well as on Atlantis." He set about to do just that, directing his staff and assembling a makeshift infirmary a few feet away from the well.

In short order, Sheppard was settled onto a padded field cot, complete with his own personal blood pressure cuff and portable heart monitor.

Beckett ran another check of his patient's vitals. _He really does appear as if he is sleeping. _"Huh, hope you're having pleasant dreams wherever you are, lad."

The rest of the group stood nearby and watched as Beckett, bent low, murmuring softly to Sheppard, and with gentle hands, attached the leads that would help keep watch over the man's health.

"So, we can't take him back to Atlantis because it might kill him?" Lorne shot an incredulous look at McKay.

"Uh, yes…yes, that's the gist of it, yes!" McKay looked at his teammates. Ronon and Teyla wore identical worried frowns, but remained silent.

"What! You think I want it to be this way? Don't you think I would let Carson take Sheppard back to Atlantis if I thought it was safe?" McKay looked horrified at the thought. "Look, I'm not sure how the water plays into this, but it emits an energy signal. Give me some time. Maybe I can figure out a way to bring Sheppard back."

"Rodney, if you feel there is any way to save Colonel Sheppard you should explore your ideas." Teyla gave McKay a supportive smile. "Am I correct, Ronon?" She aimed an expectant look at her large companion.

"I'm sure Sheppard would expect nothing less of you, McKay." Ronon's stoic features did little to reassure McKay, but did motivate him to do something, anything, to help Sheppard.

McKay turned and called to Beckett. "Carson! I have a plan!"

"What is it, Rodney?" Carson asked as he approached the scientist.

"I filled Sheppard's canteen with well water. I thought you might want to stick it under a microscope or something and see what's living in it. Before he drank it, Sheppard said it tested safe…. And I'm pretty sure it's the device that made him pass out, not the water…. but you might want to check it out. Anyway…." McKay trailed off at Beckett's bellow.

"What in the bloody name of stupidity did you just say?" Beckett gazed at McKay with eyes so icy blue McKay took two involuntary steps backward before he could help himself.

"Rodney, please tell me that Colonel Sheppard did _NOT_ drink that water!"

"Sheppard said it was potable…. Uh, Carson? You're a little red… you okay?" McKay stepped back once again as Beckett advanced.

"No! I'm not. Bloody. Well. Okay!" Beckett punctuated his words with several quick, painful jabs into McKay's suddenly tight chest. "You know as well as I potable doesn't equate to safe when we're dealing with water from another planet, and bloody old water to boot! We've seen too many strange things to break with protocol!"

Beckett turned his glare from McKay to the still form of Sheppard. "If he wasn't already unconscious, I'd knock some sense into the lad myself!"

McKay surreptitiously rubbed the painful points on his chest while staring at Beckett with new eyes. The doctor was tougher than he appeared. "Listen to me, Carson! I'll take the water back to Atlantis. Your staff can have a sample to check for germs, or whatever, just to be safe. Zelenka and I will keep the rest and study it. I think there may be something in the water that facilitates the move between realities."

"I'm listening…" Becket stood with arms folded across his chest.

"If we can isolate the properties that make this whole concept possible, maybe we can reverse engineer a different form of water that could bring Sheppard back!"

"Aye, I see how that might work." A little calmer now, Beckett relaxed his stance a bit. "I'll stay here and monitor the Colonel's condition. I'm going to draw some blood to send back with you as well. I want to know what our boy has swimming in his veins. Will you fill Elizabeth in on the situation? I'm sure she is in a bit of a tizzy over having another member of your team injured."

"Yeah, I can do that." McKay started packing up his gear along with Sheppard's canteen. "Carson, you'll let me know if Sheppard's condition changes, right?"

"Of course, Rodney!"

Weir met McKay at the bottom of the stairs as the gate closed behind him. "What's going on, Rodney?" Her worried eyes searched out his sorrowful ones.

McKay handed off the blood samples and water to one of Beckett's lab technicians who scurried away with confident steps. _I wish I felt that confident! _He then briefed Weir on the situation as they walked up the stairs to her office. He explained his theory on how to reverse the effects of the water, and on Sheppard's medical condition.

"So, Colonel Sheppard is fine, physically?" Weir quirked an eyebrow and watched the myriad of expressions cross McKay's tense features. For a moment, she thought she caught a hint of guilt in the mix, but it was so fleeting, she couldn't be sure.

"Yes, Elizabeth. He appears to be sleeping or perhaps in some form of induced coma. He is stable and, so far, unresponsive. Carson stayed behind to monitor his condition and keep us posted."

"Okay! Sounds like you'd better get busy trying to bring Sheppard back to us! Nothing you can't handle, Rodney…" Weir smiled encouragingly at the scientist.

"Yeah, nothing like a little pressure to spark the creative genius…" McKay rubbed his temples. "If it wasn't for me Sheppard wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Rodney, you know you didn't cause this to happen."

"Oh really? Let's not forget that I'm the person who demanded we check out the planet in the first place! Sheppard didn't even want to go!" McKay stood and walked to the window, hugging himself to hold his emotions in check.

"I remember. I also remember that I'm the one who gave the green light. I spoke with Sheppard and he was a little worried about the mission, but that would never keep him from doing his job. We all volunteered to be here, Rodney. Sheppard wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his condition."

"Yes, well let's hope we get the chance to ask him personally, hmm?" McKay fired back as he turned and escaped the office.

Beckett established a schedule to check Sheppard's vitals once an hour. The Colonel appeared fine, but one could never be too cautious when dealing with an unknown off-world illness. He settled in a chair next to Sheppard for what he suspected could be a very long wait.

Off in the distance, Teyla and Ronon were huddled together discussing the situation.

"I don't like it." Ronon said bluntly. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and crossed his arms. "I feel like we're being watched."

"As do I." Teyla tilted her head and inspected the surrounding area for signs of anything out of the ordinary. "But I see nothing unusual. What can we do?"

"I don't know, but I can't just sit around here and do nothing." He strode purposefully toward Major Lorne.

"Ronon wait! Where are you going?" Teyla quickly followed at a slight jog to keep up with the warrior's longer stride.

"To help," was the curt reply.

Lorne turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Ronon, what is it?" One look at the other man's face and his hands gripped his P-90 as he quickly scanned the area.

"We should look around this place; see if there is anything in the woods. I feel eyes watching us."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing just a minute ago." Lorne glanced at Ronon and punched the button on his radio. "Ruger, we're going on a little treasure hunt. We're all feeling slightly hunted. You stay here and watch out for Sheppard and the Doc. Radio if you need us."

"No problem, Sir. I won't let anything get near either of them!"

Lorne glanced at the two members of Sheppard's team. "Let's go. Ronon, we'll follow you."

As the trio moved off into the trees, they missed the wispy glowing white form that hovered high above the courtyard watching Beckett and the preternaturally still Sheppard.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Six**

"Anna!" Sheppard whispered, staggering further away until his back collided with one of the plump walls. "No! This isn't real!" Sheppard slipped slowly down the wall and landed with a plop upon the padded floor.

Anna was coming around with a soft cry of fear. She tried to sit up but apparently experienced the same disorientation Sheppard had upon waking.

_I should probably help her up or something… _The stray thought floated through Sheppard's mind, but his body didn't seem inclined follow up with actual motion.

Anna sat up, having adjusted to her surroundings. She pulled herself up on unsteady feet and turned in Sheppard's direction. When her gaze met his, she gasped. "John?... No! You're not really John. Who are you?"

She seemed angry, and more than a little afraid. John stood up, much more steady this time, and walked toward her. "Anna, it really is me. I know how you feel. I am perplexed to see you, too."

"No!" she said shrilly. Quickly adopting a fighting stance, she danced towards him, her heels bouncing on the padded floor.

Sheppard, reacting on his years of training, matched her fighting stance with one of his own and stepped forward to meet her half way. "Anna, I don't want to fight with you!" He relaxed his arms slightly and tried to get closer to her.

"Who are you? You're not John Sheppard! John couldn't possibly be here!" She danced around the room, staying just out of his reach.

"Why don't you believe that I'm me?" Sheppard inquired with a puzzled frown. _This isn't making any sense. She's the one who died, so why does she think I shouldn't be here? _

"Because John Sheppard is dead!" she spat in fury! "He was killed in a car accident his senior year at the Air Force Academy! I don't know who or what you are or what kind of macabre joke you're playing, but I'm going to kill you for using his likeness to hurt me!"

"What? Anna, wait!" Now he was the one dancing away from her advancing form. If the look on her face was any indication, she had every intention of killing him once she got her hands on his person.

"Anna, I'm not dead! I know this sounds crazy, but in my experience, you're the one who died in that car accident!"

Anna paused for a moment. "No! I don't believe you!" She began her assault with renewed vigor.

"Anna, it really is me! Look, I can prove it!" Sheppard leaped away from her, speaking quickly. "Remember how we first met? I was outside your daddy's office at the Air Force Academy waiting to have my ass chewed for having too many demerits! Remember?"

Anna slowed her movements and pinned him with suspicious eyes. "I remember."

Smiling, Sheppard continued. "You came to visit your dad and ended up waiting with me until he could make time to see you. We hit it off and, even though your dad didn't like me, we were together from that day on!"

"He liked you." Anna dropped her hands and stared at him in frustration. "You're a ghost. Better still, a hallucination! Yeah, that's it, a figment of my deluded imagination!" She scratched her head and studied him cautiously.

"I'm real, Anna." Sheppard spoke softly so as not to spook her. "I didn't die in that car accident, you did." He tilted his head back and flashed a rueful grin. "Maybe I'm the delusional one and _you're_ the ghost!"

Anna snapped. "Don't do that! Don't smile that sexy grin and act so cavalier! It took me _years_ to get over your death! You are a ghost and I'll prove it to you!" She lurched forward a bit.

"I won't be able to touch you. My hand should go right through your body. That will prove you're not really here!" With unexpected speed, Anna charged him, hands extended.

Sheppard let her come, felt her body connect with his larger one, absorbed most of the impact. _Yup, we're both solid, no ghosts here!_ At first contact, Anna yelped and tried to back away. Sheppard moved quickly and encircled her in his strong grasp. She fought hard to get away, using military tactics she could only have learned from her father, but Sheppard had years of experience and held tight.

"Shhh, Anna, it's okay. Shhh, I'm right here, I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere." he soothed.

Anna's fighting slowed and eventually turned to sobs. She pulled back enough to peer up into the handsome face and sexy hazel eyes she had never expected to see again. He gazed down at her lovely face, wiped away her tears and smiled again. Her heart twisted so painfully in her chest she had to gasp for air. She sagged in his arms. Sheppard's smile turned instantly to a look of concern.

"Anna! You're having an anxiety attack! Look at me! That's my girl, look right into my eyes and listen to my voice. You are safe! I have you and I won't let anything hurt you, ever again!" His eyes held hers and his hands soothed her tense shoulders as they both sank to the floor.

Anna focused on his mesmerizing eyes, listened to his voice and held on for dear life. Gradually, her breathing evened out and her heart settled down to a healthy rhythm, or as healthy as possible when being held by John Sheppard. She reached shaking fingers up and placed her hand tentatively against his cheek. He turned and kissed her palm, and ghost or no, his kiss still gave her goose bumps!

"I thought I'd helped you deal with your attacks…that you were over them." Sheppard ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it back into submission.

"I was over them…until you died." When she was able, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Sheppard, recognizing her need for a little distance, let her go. She inspected him, head tipped to the side, moss green eyes gone wide.

"There must have been something in that ancient well water I drank!" she murmured ruefully. "I should have listened to McKay!"

Sheppard snapped his gaze to Anna's face. "What did you just say?" He demanded.

"What? Oh, nothing! I was just trying to figure out what happened, how I got here--wherever "here" is."

"You mentioned a well. What well? And how do you know Rodney?" Sheppard's sharp words startled her.

"I work with him. John, how do you know Rodney?" she demanded in return.

"_I_ work with him." Sheppard stated with an odd tilt to his head. "On Atlantis. In the Pegasus galaxy."

Anna's head jerked back in astonishment. "But that's impossible! I work with him on Atlantis! Wait! How do you know about Atlantis anyway! That mission is top secret!"

He scrutinized her face closely. "Let me guess. As far as you know, I died in that car accident. You work with the stargate program and are currently assigned to the Atlantis expedition." She nodded, but remained silent.

"Well, where I come from, you died over 15 years ago. I entered the air force, became a pilot and ended up assigned to Atlantis because I have some Ancient gene. I'm the head of military operations, and Dr. Elizabeth Weir is our expedition leader."

"John, this isn't possible!" Anna ran her fingers through her dark hair in exasperation. "My memories are different from yours! In my life, I _am_ the expedition leader! After you died in the car accident, Daddy helped me finish college where I eventually received my Doctorate in Astrophysics. That's where I met Rodney. After college, Rod and I were recruited for the stargate program, me because I have the Ancient gene. Rod is my husband."

"What!" Sheppard erupted, "No way would you ever marry Rodney McKay! Not in any lifetime!"

Anna smiled. "Rod is a wonderful man who loves me very deeply. We have a lot in common."

"Rod? You call him Rod?" She smiled and nodded. "Great, that's just great!"

Sheppard paced the room for several minutes, trying to rein in his emotions. _I'm trained to maintain control. I can do this. C'mon, just breathe! _

"Do you love him?" he finally asked quietly.

Anna thought carefully. "John….It isn't possible for me to love anyone else the way I loved you…Never!

Sheppard grunted. "But?" _Why is there always a but…._

"But, I do love Rod in an entirely different way. He rescued me from the darkness your loss left in my life. He kept me happy and sane, John."

"Just one question… Does your McKay brag about being a genius?"

Her tinkling laugh echoed in the room. "No, in my world, I'm the genius!"

Sheppard's eyes went wide and then he smiled. "Good, maybe you can help me figure out how to get the hell out of this padded cell!"

* * *

It was getting dark and the team hadn't returned. Beckett was beginning to worry when Lorne, Teyla and Ronon appeared through an opening in the brush. They were tired, hungry and on edge. 

"I'm telling you someone was watching us!" Ronon snarled.

Teyla placed a restraining hand on his firm bicep. "I agree, but we did not see anyone, nor did we find any tracks to follow." She indicated that he should sit in the chair next to Beckett. At his grunt of dissent, she shrugged and took the seat for herself, smiling at the doctor.

"It was getting too dark to stay out there. We'll look again tomorrow." Lorne poured water from his canteen onto a handkerchief and began to remove the grime from his face and neck.

"I used the darkness to hide from the Wraith for seven years. I work very well on my own…" Ronon glared as Lorne caught and held his eye and gave a firm negative shake of his head.

"Ronon, man, listen… you know I respect your abilities. I don't think I could have lasted for seven years on the run like that. But, you know what? You're one of us now, and we kinda like having each others backside, if ya know what I mean." Lorne finished his makeshift bath and put his supplies away. "Right now we need to set up camp and hunker down for the night."

Ronon tried to maintain his usual indifference, but ended up giving a small grudging nod of understanding. He'd respected Lorne before, but the Major just jumped up two rungs on his personal ladder of integrity.

"Sir, I took the liberty of setting out bedrolls and building a fire." Ruger indicated a tin pot hanging from a makeshift spit above the campfire. "Warm MRE beef stew if you're hungry."

"Ruger, I think I love you!" Lorne grinned at the younger soldier and thumped him companionably on the back as they headed toward the food, Ronon in tow.

"How is Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked as she studied Beckett's face in the dim glow from the fire.

"Unchanged. I'm not sure if that's good or bad at this point, but at least he's not in any imminent danger." Beckett shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure what effect this prolonged condition will have on his body. If he is not any better in the morning, I will have to start an IV to keep him fed and hydrated."

"Eat!" Ronon handed Teyla a bowl of stew and she smiled gratefully as she accepted it. Ronon pulled his bedroll closer, flopped down and began to inhale his own meal. "Have you eaten, Doc?" Ronon asked around a mouthful of crackers.

"Yes, thank you." Beckett smiled benignly. "It's been a long day. I'm going to turn in. I suggest the two of you do the same, and that's not _really_ a suggestion!" Beckett checked Sheppard one last time, pulled the sleeping bag up and tucked it around the man's body before settling down on his own bedroll near his patient. He was asleep within moments.

Lorne established a two-hour watch schedule, appointing himself as first up. The rest of the group settled in for the night. Teyla was out in an instant, but Ronon was restless. He felt unseen eyes watching his every move. Eventually exhaustion won and his lids drifted down as his body surrendered to a troubled sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Seven**

"I was so sure McKay was pulling my leg." Sheppard scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "I though his talk of alternate realities was so…SciFi! Damn! That means I have to apologize when I get back. His head's gonna swell up worse than it already is…. I'm so going to hate that!"

Anna just smiled at his obvious discomfort.

"So you're saying you don't have Wraith in your Pegasus Galaxy?" Sheppard leaned back against the wall using the padding as a backrest, one leg out straight, the other foot flat on the floor, his arm draped casually over his bent knee.

Anna lounged against the wall in a similar manner. "Nope, never heard of the Wraith. We don't have enemies. Our mission on Atlantis is mostly scientific, with not much need for a military presence."

"Wow, I guess that's why it's called an "alternate" reality." Sheppard laughed. "We live every day with one emergency after another, constantly having to figure out ways to keep Atlantis with power or protection. It's never dull, but I like it!"

"Would you ever give that up in exchange for a safer Atlantis?" Anna asked neutrally. "I mean, if we figure out how to get out of here, would you consider coming back to my reality instead of your own?"

Sheppard's gaze sharpened. "I would have to give it some serious thought, Anna. I mean, why would you want me to come back with you? You're married to Rodney. Oops, I mean Rod."

"True," she smiled sweetly, "happily married, but that doesn't mean I don't selfishly want you alive and well and living in my world. Plus, as the expedition leader, I can guarantee you a job."

"Well, just for fun, let's reverse the question." Sheppard smiled wickedly. "Why don't you come back with me to my Atlantis? You wouldn't be married to anyone, and we could be together again."

Anna frowned and looked away. "John…. I don't… I can't…"

"Leave Rod," Sheppard finished flatly. "It's okay, I understand. I guess I'll just have to take solace in the fact that you are alive and happy…. with someone else!"

"Well, if we can't find a way out, it's a moot point." Anna stretched and yawned. "I think we should brainstorm and see what we can come up with."

"My brain doesn't storm! I'm a pilot. My brain soars. Besides, you're the genius in the room. How do you think we can get out of here?" Sheppard tried to smile and shake off his slightly depressed mood.

"Was there an ancient poem engraved above the well in your reality?" Anna asked thoughtfully.

Something about her question sent a buzz of familiarity through his brain. "Yeah, McKay tried to explain it to me, but I wasn't paying attention." At her disappointed frown, he quickly added, "I wasn't feeling well, and that's when I saw you!"

She nodded her understanding. "Luckily for you, I did read the poem. I think it's a roadmap to lead us out, but I'm not sure exactly how to use it. There's no obvious way out of here."

She leaned her head back against the wall and thought for a minute. "Okay, we know the Ancients were trying out ways to travel from one reality to another."

"Yeah, in my reality, the Ancients were trying to escape to a reality like yours, one without Wraith."

"I ended up here because I have the Ancient gene, I stopped to rest against the well, I wished you were still alive and I drank the water. The poem foretold each of these events. What about you?"

Sheppard's unbelieving expression spoke volumes. "You wished for me in the wishing well? Cool!"

"Oh stop! You must have done the same or you wouldn't be here."

"Okay, so I did. The smell of the flowers reminded me of your perfume and I guess I must have made a similar wish, but it wasn't a real wish 'cause I didn't have any pennies in my pocket." Sheppard grinned innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, however you did it, Fate granted your wish, and mine, too, obviously." Anna drummed her fingers on her chin several times while she contemplated their situation.

"The poem said something about two entering and only one leaving. Who gets to leave? I don't get that part." She smothered another yawn and pulled her hair back away from her face.

"I remember McKay saying something about making right choices and dire consequences… Mean anything to ya?" Sheppard was struggling to recall the exact words.

"Right, I remember that part. There was more… something about not trusting because someone lies, something else about not quitting or we'll die, and the last part said something about staying on a course to get our lives back." She sat a little straighter. "Damn! I don't get it!"

"I thought you said you are the genius here!" Sheppard teased, trying to ease the tension a bit.

"I'm a scientist, not a wordsmith!" Anna kicked the padded floor in frustration.

Sheppard eased over, took her foot in his hands and began massaging it. "Hey, easy now. Getting all worked up won't help. We'll get this. We just have to reason it out."

"I know, you're right…" She giggled and tried to pull her foot out of his hands. "Stop that! It tickles!"

"It's supposed to!" He managed to say with a perfectly straight face.

* * *

The faint light of dawn was just inching its way into the lab when Radek abruptly pulled his face away from the computer screen and gestured frantically to a lightly dozing McKay. "Rodney, you need see this." 

"What now, Radek?" McKay groaned as he forced his tired body to rise and carry him across the floor to the Czech's desk. "I've been at this all night. I'm close to a solution, but I'll never finish if you keep interrupting me with your bumbling attempts to help, which, by the way, haven't been overly impressive…"

"You will like this time. Come. See." Radek was bouncing in his seat and grinning, wild hair encircling his head, strongly resembling a mad scientist. The sight had McKay blinking twice.

McKay peered at the screen with bleary eyes and a big yawn. _Coffee.. I need more coffee.. _When his overtaxed genius kicked in to gear and he realized what he was seeing, his eyes and mouth popped open in tandem.

Radek laughed gleefully as he pushed McKay's mouth shut with his index finger.

McKay scowled and slapped Radek's hand away. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

At Radek's happy nod, he smiled. "We'd better show Elizabeth!"

McKay contacted the control room and Weir was soon on her way to the lab.

* * *

"So, you're telling me the water is alive?" Weir looked dazed and a little frightened. 

"Alive? Well… yes and no. Scientifically speaking, all water is alive. If you could see the things swimming in most water you'd never drink…"

"Rodney, I'm only interested in _this_ water!" Weir began to pace slowly around the lab while eyeing the two scientists.

"What? Oh, of course." McKay waved his hands in circular motions as he tried to explain. "The water emits energy readings because it contains microscopic particles of living energy. Contained within the energy is Ancient DNA. We think the DNA strands in the water recognized and interacted with Sheppard's DNA and caused him to jump to another reality."

"Can you get him back?" Weir's eyes were huge with worry.

"Yes" proclaimed McKay confidently.

"No" Radek interjected at the same time.

"Not by ourselves." Radek amended at McKay's dark look and Weirs confused one.

"If we can isolate the proper genetic code contained within the DNA, we should be able to manipulate it enough to reverse the trip. In order to do that, we're going to need Carson's help."

"Carson has most experience in DNA arena. He come here, we can fix." Radek added.

Weir let out the breath she'd been holding. "Well, let's get him back here then."

* * *

"Major Lorne….Sir, do you copy?" The disembodied voice of Wesson erupting from the earpiece embedded above his left ear yanked Lorne from a sound sleep. 

"Ow! Wesson, that hurt!" Lorne adjusted the volume to a more comfortable level. "Go ahead, Sergeant."

"Sorry about that, Sir, but I have Dr. Weir on com link. She's asking for you."

Lorne fisted the sleep from his gritty eye sockets and tried to disengage from the disturbing dream he'd been having about strange glowing clouds with watchful eyes. "Go ahead and patch me through."

Weir's melodic tones soon graced his eardrums. "Major Lorne, how are you faring?"

_She sure sounds a hell of a lot better first thing in the morning than Wesson's scratchy voice. _"We're fine, Ma'am. How's McKay coming with the miracle potion?"

"That's why I woke you so early. Rodney and Radek think they have isolated the correct properties, but they're going to need Carson's expertise with manipulating DNA to finish. If he can safely leave Sheppard's side, we need him to return to Atlantis."

"Elizabeth," Beckett cut in with his radio, "I'm here. The Colonel is the same this morning. I can come back and help as long as you send one of my other doctors to take over for me. I think Dr. Seace is on duty."

"No problem, Carson. Be at the gate in an hour and we'll make the swap."

Before leaving for the gate, Beckett stooped down close to Sheppard's face and spoke in low tones. "Fight this until we figure out how to bring you home. Atlantis needs you, son, and so do we." He patted Sheppard's shoulder then turned away to follow his two escorts to the gate.

Beckett and his staff were safely through the gate and back on Atlantis. Dr. Marie Seace, a petite 5', 1" blonde with sharp violet eyes that didn't miss a trick, was settling in. Lorne, Ronon and Teyla had departed to scout the area for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. The security teams kept watch over the camp, but, for all intents and purposes, she was alone with her patient.

Marie performed her initial check of Sheppard's vitals and noted his heart rate, blood pressure and coloring on his chart. His skin looked paler than normal, but not unhealthy. Before he left, Carson had started an I.V. to sustain the Colonel until he could be revived. She watched closely for any signs of awareness as she set about her duties; nothing, not even the flicker of an eyelid.

The doctor had seen her share of ill patients, but it was unusually disconcerting to see such a normally vibrant individual this motionless. Any other day, had she been treating him for some ailment, Sheppard would have flirted a little while telling her he was "fine" or "good" and would have put up a ruckus trying to sneak out of the infirmary. His behavior normally earned him a smile and a sharp command to stay put. Shaking her head sadly, she placed a cool hand on his chalky cheek. "Where are you, Colonel? Come back to us soon, okay?"

* * *

Lorne stopped walking and held up a hand signaling Teyla and Ronon to do the same. He cocked his head to the left and let his ears reach out for any possible sound. Hearing nothing but the soft scurrying of something small off to his right and the melodic song of this world's native birds hidden in the thick tree branches above, he motioned for the others to join him. 

"We've been out here for the better part of the day, Ronon. There's nothing here." Lorne whispered to the larger man.

"I have not experienced the feeling of being watched this day." Teyla glanced at Ronon, eyes filled with a mixture of regret and sympathy.

"It's gone now." There was an edge in Ronon's voice. "But it was present last night as we slept. Couldn't you feel it?"

"No. I slept well and felt nothing." At the cold amber stare this comment earned her, Teyla quickly added, "But that does not mean it wasn't there."

"I know it was there. I felt it!" Ronon moved off to the left, heading toward the outpost.

"Ronon!" Lorne called out sharply, "Ronon! Damn it, Dex! Where are you going?" Lorne chased after the retreating figure of Ronon Dex. Seizing a large muscled arm to stop his forward motion, Lorne looked into frigid eyes and repeated his question. "Where are you going?"

"I listened to you last night and did as you asked. It didn't work." Ronon snarled. "Now, we do it my way!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Eight**

She could hear them before she reached the lab. Voices raised in debate over scientific and medical processes, some too complicated for her to grasp, but not for them. Their combined skills and ingenuity were beyond compare. She had the best of the best, thank goodness!

Weir chanced a peek around the open doorway and had to bite back a soft laugh at the sight that greeted her tired eyes. One dark head was bent over, one eye pressed tightly against the view piece of a microscope. Two similarly coifed dark heads were tucked in close, one on either side. All three were oblivious to their surroundings, only focused on one goal; save Colonel Sheppard. Their debate continued, and the casual observer would naturally assume the three men were not on good terms. The more learned members of the Atlantis expedition, however, would recognize deep commitment and respect, buried under layers of worry and fear, which resulted in the "snarkument" currently on display.

Weir hated to interrupt, but wanted a progress report. She knew if they had made any significant headway, she would have been the first…well, technically fourth… person to know. She was drawn to the lab, needing to see for herself just what the three had cooked up so far; needing the reassurance that she was doing everything possible to ensure the safe return of her top military officer.

"Carson," Weir said quietly. Even as she spoke, the dark head in the center shot upward, knocking into the other two heads pressed close to its own. All three gave nearly identical yelps of pain. As one, three sets of eyes turned and pinned her to the doorway. She watched as each set of eyes recognized who had dared interrupt, saw when anger turned to surprise and surprise turned to regret tinged with a small dose of sympathy.

"Elizabeth." Beckett extracted himself from the center of the group and moved forward. She entered the room and met him halfway. "What are you still doing up, lass? It's nearly three in the morning?" He looked closely and could see the traces of faint purple shadows under her eyes. "As your doctor, I'm recommending you take yourself straight to bed." Normally he would have insisted, but as he was sure he had identical shadows under his own baby blues, he settled for gentle prodding.

"I'm on my way there, Carson, but I wanted to stop in here first. I won't be able to sleep unless I check to see how things are coming along. Have you made much progress with finding a way to help John?"

"Aye, we've made some progress, just not enough. It's a complicated thing, messing with DNA, and with no way to test our results, we may never be certain it will work." At her crestfallen expression, Beckett set a reassuring hand on her elbow. "Now, don't go giving up on us yet, Elizabeth. We're a long way from failure."

McKay had come to stand next to Beckett. "Carson's just being overly cautious. I am confident I can hold up my end of the process. I'm leaving the medical voodoo up to him and he's just feeling the pressure of competition." McKay turned a smug face towards Beckett.

"Rodney, it's very delicate work, reprogramming DNA is! If you think you're more qualified, then, by all means, have a go!" Beckett rubbed an exasperated hand over his face and up into his hair.

Radek must have had some spare Czech Heller coins in his pocket because he heaved the equivalent of his two cents worth into the proverbial cash can with a resounding clang. "Rodney, you not mess with DNA. You have Sheppard waking up with extra appendages! You know Carson is best. Let him do work!"

At the little Czech's words, Weir felt the room spin. "Extra appendages?..." Strong hands reached out and grasped her arms as both Beckett and McKay eased her into a nearby chair.

"Oh! Thank you, Radek! You had to go and scare the pink right out of her cheeks, didn't you!" McKay said furiously. "Elizabeth, he was kidding. Carson won't let me do any such thing, right Carson?"

McKay glanced up when Beckett didn't immediately answer, and did a double take. Beckett looked decidedly green. McKay connected a solid size 10 1/2 boot with Beckett's left calf.

The doctor jumped and, catching on quickly, echoed, "That's right, Elizabeth." Then, with more conviction and a determined look in McKay's direction, "Rodney will not be touching that DNA!"

Radek stepped forward and knelt in front of Weir, hands clasped tightly in front of his body, his dark earnest eyes probed deeply. "I'm sorry, Dr. Weir. I did not mean frighten you. I was just making point… badly."

Shaking off her moment of fear, and she had seriously envisioned Sheppard returning to Atlantis with an extra arm or leg, or worse, she patted Radek's hands and stood up. "Its okay, Radek. I'm just tired and worried. I know you're all working hard and will do your best." She looked from man to man. "Now, I suggest you also get some rest. Good night, Gentlemen."

She turned and rushed out into the hallway. As she hurried away, she heard McKay and Beckett grousing at Radek as the three men picked up their debate just where they'd left off when she walked into the room. She smiled as she entered the transporter for the trip to her quarters. Yup, she had the best of the best.

* * *

"Find anything?" Sheppard turned from his spot near a corner and could just make out Anna's shape across the room. 

"Nothing!" He turned back and continued running his hands over the parts of the wall he could reach.

"There has to be a way out of here. Either that or the poem means nothing."

"I've been thinking about that." Anna paused in her search. "If the well allows travel from one reality to another, then why are we here? Why didn't you get pulled into my reality or me into yours?"

"Good question." Sheppard grunted as he stretched his arm high on the wall.

"I think I have an equally good answer." Anna resumed her search. "I think this room is like a waiting room between realities, the place "weary travelers" visit before being allowed to go on to another reality."

"Okay, I'm with ya so far."

"Well, I think we have to find or do something before we can continue…" Anna lurched forward as the room began to expand and contract, distorting around the edges. The bright light began to dim as the walls took on color and motion. Looking closer, she was stunned at what she saw reflected in the quilted diamonds on the walls.

"Do you see what I see?" Sheppard shouted above the sound of the room gyrating.

"Yeah! I think we must have taken a first step on the path out of here." Anna turned excitedly and moved toward Sheppard.

"Funny, I didn't realize we were walking yet!" he smirked.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked when she got closer.

"No, but I'm guessing you do. Care to share?" He reached out and took her hand to steady her.

Anna pointed at the wall. "What do you see when you look at each quilted diamond?"

"People, places, things… looks like a giant T.V. wall display, like at an electronics store, y'know, with each T.V. tuned to a different channel." He scrunched up his eyes and studied one of the diamond shapes. "This would be easier if we had a big screen, preferably HDTV…"

In one diamond, people scurried along, busy in their daily lives. He looked at a different diamond and saw the same people but in different circumstances. A third diamond showed a third scenario, different show--same actors. The settings looked familiar, but the images were too small to make out much detail.

Anna scanned his face, waiting for him to catch up with her and beamed when she saw understanding resonate across his features.

"Other realities, right?" He turned, eyes stunned and a little awed. At her quick nod, he continued, looking around the room in amazement.

"There must be millions of them! This is like a cross-dimensional version of the stargate!" He reached out to touch one of the diamonds, but Anna quickly snagged his arm sleeve.

"Don't! We don't know how this works. Until we figure it out, I wouldn't touch anything! Remember the poem? Dire consequences and all that?"

"Good point." He quickly drew his hand back and balled it into a fist at his side. "So, how can we tell which reality is ours?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet." Anna looked apologetic.

The room stopped shifting, making it easier to move around. Sheppard and Anna circled, searching each diamond for their respective realities.

"This is impossible! We'll never figure out which one of these is ours!" Sheppard stopped in the center of the room, hands on hips, and turned a slow circle, trying to take it all in.

Anna, having a grand appreciation for the enormity of their efforts, joined him. "There has to be a way to tell. We just haven't found it yet. To quote my personal foot masseuse, 'don't get worked up, it won't help.' And I believe the last quote was 'we'll figure it out.' Well, am I right?" She poked him in the chest with a mischievous grin.

Sheppard's eyes narrowed as he snagged her poking finger with his hand. In seconds, he'd gently swiped her feet out from under her, pinned her to the soft floor and latched on to one of her feet.

"If you wanted another foot massage, all you had to do was ask."

Her laughter rang out, sounding muted in the padded space. "Hey, no fair!"

A humming vibration that permeated the space interrupted their playful tussle.

"What's that?" Sheppard untangled himself from Anna's feet just as the floor in the center of the room opened up.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Nine**

Sheppard and Anna scrambled to a sitting position and lunged backwards hoping to avoid the opening and, at the same time, maintain a safe distance from the walls.

"I believe that would be step two." Anna said calmly.

They watched, cautiously, as a podium-like device arose from the opening. Once it appeared to lock into position and the room settled, Sheppard stood and stepped over to get a better look.

"Stay back." He made a hand gesture to match his words. "Let me look it over before you…."

"Too late." said Anna from his left. "Can you read Ancient?"

"No. Why?" He gave her his best 'I'm in charge and you just disobeyed me' look.

"Because there's Ancient writing on the surface of that thing and I'm just bored enough that I thought I might read a little before bed." She stood her ground, arms crossed, and returned his pissed off look.

"Fine, you read it." They moved to stand in front of the podium. It was bright white, like everything else in the room, and did indeed have Ancient text written on the slightly angled surface.

Anna studied the writing for long moments, murmuring to herself. "Hmm, interesting… Whoa!...Uh oh!"

Sheppard watched her, thinking she reminded him a little of Rodney. Maybe she and Rod had more in common than he realized. "Anna?"

"Hmm?" She didn't even look up.

"What's it say?" Sheppard asked in singsong voice with exaggerated patience.

"It says 'Anna is way smarter than John because she knows how to read Ancient.' Feel better?..."

"Okay, now you're starting to act like _my_ Rodney and that isn't exactly a compliment! What. Does. It. Say!"

Before she could answer, a glowing white apparition began to flow from the podium. As they watched, it solidified into a human form and gave them a comforting smile.

* * *

"I take it you have a better plan?" Lorne stood facing a livid Ronon in the dusky gloom of early evening. 

"Only if it works." Ronon bit out. "I have only felt watched while in camp. I think we should remain near Sheppard." He relaxed marginally at the look of acceptance on Lorne's face.

Lorne nodded his head. "I agree. I think, whatever this thing is, it's tied to the Colonel in some way. Let's head back." Both men turned and called for Teyla to join them on the path back to the outpost.

"We are returning to camp?" Teyla was relieved to see both men apparently at peace.

"Yes. We need to remain near Sheppard. I think he is the one it watches, not us." Ronon explained. Teyla hesitated on the trail, uncertain. Ronon continued, "Have you felt anything outside of camp?"

Teyla's eyes grew large with dawning understanding. "No, I have not. I have only sensed a presence when we are near the Colonel." She looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "I feel we should hurry."

Ronon gave a grunt of acknowledgement and headed back at a fast clip, followed closely by Teyla and Lorne.

When the three reached camp, they found Dr. Seace bent over Sheppard, listening to his heart with an uneasy frown.

"Dr. Seace, what is wrong?" Teyla hastened to the doctor's side with an agonized look.

"Colonel Sheppard appears to be in some distress." Dr. Seace moved the stethoscope over Sheppard's lungs. After a moment, her frown deepened. She sighed as she straightened and looked at the three troubled faces forming a protective circle around her patient.

"I'm afraid Colonel Sheppard's body is beginning to show signs of stress. His heart rate and blood pressure are slightly elevated. He has a low grade temperature and his lungs sound odd, but without the proper equipment to scan his chest, I can't really know what is happening to them." She made a few notes on the medical chart then turned to Lorne. "I need to update Dr. Beckett on the colonel's status."

"No problem, Doc. Come with me and I will have one of my men patch you through to Atlantis." The pair moved off toward one of Lorne's soldiers.

Teyla knelt next to Sheppard's cot and rested a hand on his brow. She could feel the moderate warmth of his fever and thought she felt a faint tremor travel through his body. She glanced up at Ronon. "I hope Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay are able help him!"

"Sheppard is strong. He will fight this until they can help." Ronon knelt on the opposite side of the cot and studied the man who'd helped rescue him from his life as a runner. "Sheppard, don't give up. I take back what I said. You're no coward. It's time to fight." He placed a large hand on Sheppard's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze before sliding away.

* * *

"Chaya!" Sheppard and Anna exclaimed in unison. They faced each other, stupefied. 

"You've met Chaya?" they asked each other, again in unison.

"Hello John, Anna. I can answer that." Chaya replied. "Yes, and it is because I have interacted with both of you in your respective realities that I have been sent to assist you in your journey from this place.

"How is it, exactly, that you have 'interacted' with more than one reality? Are there more than one of you?" Sheppard was annoyed.

"John…" Anna interjected with a worried glance at Chaya.

"Once ascended, we can travel freely between realities. I am happy to explain and answer your questions." Chaya indicated they should sit and did so herself. "Please, let us be comfortable while I do so. This may take a while."

Anna picked a spot on the floor across from Chaya and insistently tugged on Sheppard's pant leg.

"John, please do as she asks."

"No. I don't want to cop a squat. Right now, I want answers." He glared at Chaya. "Where the Hell are we? And you'd better tell the truth!" He turned to Anna, mouth turned up in a sarcastic sneer. "In my reality, she has a habit of not sticking with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

John, I really think you should listen…" Anna trailed off.

Yes, please sit, John." Chaya again indicated a spot on the floor.

Sheppard reluctantly took a seat next to Anna, glowering. "This isn't story time at the local library, Chaya. You'd better tell the non-fiction version!"

Chaya graced him with a small smile and a deep nod. "Let me begin by saying you were not meant to be here."

Sheppard opened his mouth, fully prepared to pitch a fit, but quickly closed it again when he saw Anna's disapproving frown.

Chaya continued. "At the peak of the war with the Wraith over 10,000 years ago, we were desperate for a way to beat them. Our scientists began to explore the possibility of escaping to an alternate existence where we could be free of the Wraith."

She held her hands up and gestured around the room, reminding Sheppard of Bob Barker's girls from "The Price is Right" only he wasn't overly impressed with the vacation prize. "This is the result of their work."

"And…" Sheppard asked with a steely gaze, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Anna.

"And the Ancients soon discovered the experiment didn't work as it should. The Ancients designed this device to allow a person to move back and forth between realities. The 'traveler' came here and traded realities with another after both properly navigated the required protocol, also known as the path. Unfortunately, the Ancients discovered a rather large problem."

"And that would be…" Sheppard received a harder chunk of Anna's elbow. "Ow!" he nudged her back.

"When the traveler entered the new chosen reality, their old reality ceased to exist." Chaya replied sadly.

"What!" Sheppard roared. "Are you saying our realities are gone?" He was on his feet, looming above Chaya.

"No, John. Please, try to remain calm until I have explained." Chaya serenely held her spot on the floor, looking up at the angry Sheppard. He sucked in deep breaths, managed to rein in his urge to hurt someone and reclaimed his spot next to Anna.

"Both realities remain in existence, as neither of you have traveled the path. You are essentially in limbo until you move forward.

"Can we simply choose to return to our respective realities?" Anna flushed at the knowing look she received from Sheppard.

"In your case, that is the only real choice you have…"

"Why?" Anna looked confused.

"Because, neither of you exists in the others reality any longer. It is another malfunction of the experiment and why I said you should not be here." Chaya reached out and patted Anna on the leg, hoping to ease the pain she read on the other woman's face. "Numerous flaws are the reason the Ancient's abandoned the experiment and the outpost."

"So, can we just go back now?" Sheppard watched both women expectantly.

"Unfortunately, no. The original path still exists. Protocol dictates that, before you may return, you must review your lives, find worth and value and share that with each other. The path will then take you to visit your reality, to show each other a brief glimpse into that world."

"That sounds easy enough. Let's just go visit the neighbors so we can go home!" Sheppard started to rise, only to sink back at Chaya's next words.

"John, there is more…" Chaya gave him a steady look.

"Isn't there always?" Sheppard waited expectantly.

"Once you have completed these steps, you must return to this place to decide who will return and who will remain behind."

"Two will enter, only one may depart…." Anna quoted the poem with fear in her eyes.

"That is correct." Chaya nodded and glanced at Sheppard.

"What happens to the one who doesn't "depart"?" Sheppard's body tensed, his pesky neck hair in full alert.

"The one who remains shall cease to exist, and so shall their reality."

"No!... No way!" Sheppard was furious. On his feet, again, pacing the room, "There has to be another way, Chaya!"

"No." Chaya's sad eyes spoke volumes.

"You're an ascended Ancient. Surely you can do something!" John shouted.

"I cannot. You must not stray from the path or your life you'll lose." She quoted more of the poem.

Sheppard made several laps around the room, enraged. "Can we choose door number three, Monty?" At Chaya's confused expression, he amended his question. "A third option! Can we leave together to a third reality?"

"That would constitute straying from the path. You would both perish and both realities would disappear." Chaya stood and moved to Sheppard's side. Resting a warm hand on his cheek, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"You are true of heart, noble and wise. You will do just fine."

Sheppard shrugged away from her touch. "I don't want to do just fine. I want to go home!"

"Then you shall." Chaya turned and stood at the podium. Anna rose and joined her, watching as Chaya pressed a few buttons, made a few adjustments, then spoke. "John, please join us. Your journey is set to begin."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Ten**

"Atlantis, this is Lorne. I need to speak to Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir."

"This is Atlantis, copy that Major. We are patching you through now."

"Major Lorne, this is Weir. Is everything all right?" The concern in her voice was palpable.

"Ma'am, is Dr. Beckett with you?" Lorne waited for the reply.

"I'm here too, lad. What do you need?" was the tired response from Beckett.

"Dr. Weir, Ronon and Teyla have been feeling a little jittery, said they felt like they were being watched. We conducted a recon of the area and didn't find any evidence to support their feelings. They think whatever is watching is only doing so while we're in camp. They think it might be tied to Colonel Sheppard's situation, so we're keeping a close watch over him."

"Thank you, Major. Is the Colonel any better?" Weir's casual question sounded anything but.

"Ma'am, I'll let Dr. Seace fill you and Dr. Beckett in on that." Lorne handed the radio to the doctor.

"Hi Elizabeth; Carson, it's Marie."

"Marie, how is he?" Weir asked.

"Yes, how's he doing?" echoed Beckett.

"Well now, that's an interesting question. His blood pressure and heart rate are increasing. He has a slightly elevated temperature and his lungs sound a bit off normal. His body is beginning to react to the stress of this situation." Marie ruffled a hand through her blonde curls and sighed. "I'm treating his symptoms, but I don't know how much longer I can keep him going without moving him back to Atlantis."

"Marie, we're close to a solution. Can you keep him stable for a little longer?" Carson asked worriedly.

"Yes. The Colonel isn't in danger yet, just slowly heading that direction." She replied.

"Fine lass, just do what you can. I'll be back soon." Beckett tried to reassure both Marie and Weir.

"Thank you, Marie. If there is any change in the Colonel's condition, let me know immediately."

"Of course, Elizabeth." Dr. Seace assured the worried expedition leader.

* * *

Several hours later, Ronon awoke with an imperceptible twitch from his position leaning against a tree. He'd meant to keep watch over Sheppard all night, but he must have dozed. He wasn't sure what pulled him from sleep, but he felt a prickling sensation skim across his skin. He held perfectly still, using only his eyes to scan the camp. 

He saw the flash of the soldiers' lights bobbing through the trees as they guarded the perimeter. In the residual glow of the campfire, he could just make out the sleeping forms of Lorne and Dr. Seace, both tucked inside their sleeping bags. His eyes traveled to Sheppard's cot. Teyla sat in a chair next to Sheppard, but was asleep with her head and arms resting on the edge of the cot. A faint incandescent light illuminated both she and Sheppard, reflecting softly off their hair. Ronon followed the light upward and forgot to breathe.

A glowing white mist, filled with millions of small shimmering lights, hovered above Teyla and Sheppard. It ebbed and flowed, turning in on itself then flattening out into an oblong shape. Before he could react, the mist drifted down toward the sleeping pair. It appeared to reach out with long transparent ghost-like fingers and sweep across Sheppard's face in an otherworldly caress. It shifted directions and repeated the process with Teyla. His teammates never stirred.

Ronon sucked in a gulp of air as the apparition spun and zipped across the clearing, stopping within an inch of his nose. It lingered there, watching him without eyes. The mist eased forward slightly and he felt the brush of cool silken strands against his cheek. A soothing feminine whisper echoed in his mind._ Do not worry. He is safe for now, but his friends must hurry. When the time of choice arrives, his friends must remind him of his worth. This is something he needs to learn. _Ronon felt no fear of the entity and no malice from it. _Sleep now but remember this when daylight next graces your face. _The glowing mist flowed around him, encircled him and absorbed him in a serene and graceful dance. Ronon languished in a sea of warmth and shining stars. He drifted for a while before the mist eased him down into slumber and, with one final feathering caress, dissipated.

* * *

"My journey is set to begin? You make it sound so dramatic!" Sheppard hesitated, watching Anna. At her grim look, he shrugged and made his way to the podium. 

"John, you stand to my left, Anna to my right." Chaya pressed a few more buttons on the podium. Two horizontal panels slid out, one on each side. Sheppard noticed a recessed hand print on the surface of each panel.

"Please place your hand into the handprint." Chaya directed.

Sheppard glanced up at Anna. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't think we have a choice. It's do or die, John." With that, she placed her smaller hand in the appropriate spot.

After a moment's hesitation, Sheppard did the same. The podium began to glow. Twin white metal bands snaked out of the panels and encircled the hands resting upon them.

Sheppard and Anna jumped and tried to pull their hands back. "What the Hell is this, Chaya!" Sheppard struggled to extract his hand.

Chaya placed her hands over the hands of the two people at her sides. "Remain calm. The device requires a small sample of your DNA in order to call up the appropriate reality for both of you."

The podium began to vibrate and hum. Sheppard felt a sharp prick as a small needle penetrated his index finger. He heard Anna's sharp intake of breath even as he spoke out. "Ow! You didn't say there'd be needles! I hate needles!"

Chaya remained solemn and silent, watching her two charges. After a moment, the bands released and set their hands free. Sheppard yanked his hand back and popped his injured finger into his mouth. Anna hid an amused smile while Chaya looked on in bewilderment.

"Wha..? Tha's an ol' h'm rem'dy." Sheppard pulled his finger out of his mouth and shook it. "Guaranteed to cure all paper cuts and little needle pricks from ancient devices."

Anna inhaled sharply and lightly touched his arm. "What?" He turned towards her. She indicated the walls of the room. Sheppard looked as the images reflected in the diamonds began to shift and change. Two different diamonds began to glow. All other images faded away as the two glowing diamonds began to expand. Two walls returned to their original high white surface. The images on the remaining two walls expanded until they covered both completely.

"Finally! Big screen T.V." Sheppard quipped.

"Each wall represents a reality. John, that one is yours. Anna, yours is reflected there. Chaya indicated the two walls respectively.

The trio watched as two sets of Atlantis teams scurried around doing different things in two different places at once. It was like watching a silent movie. They could see the action but there was no sound.

Sheppard stepped closer to his wall. He could see himself lying on a cot near the old well, medical personnel checking his vitals. Teyla and Ronon were huddled together nearby, talking. Lorne and his men were walking perimeter and guarding the rest of the personnel.

Turning, he saw Anna studying her wall, where a similar scene played out. She was on the cot and Rod was by her side.

"This is unreal!" He breathed out, staggered by what he couldn't believe. "How is it that I am here in this place, but still back there lying on that cot?"

"Your physical body remained in your world while your conscious self traveled to this place. Time in this place passes at the speed of thought, so we are slightly ahead of events as they occur in your reality. Your physical body will deteriorate if you remain here overlong. You experience neither hunger nor any other needs of the flesh while you are here." At Sheppard's disbelieving stare, she continued. "Your conscious self will require rest, however, to be refreshed for your journey."

"If that's the case, why did I feel pain?" Sheppard asked, still nursing his sore finger. "The needle definitely hurt."

"Because your conscious self expected pain." Chaya stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh, and how is it that I can hold Anna's hand if we're not really here?"

"Our three minds are connected and generate the appropriate sensations to match what our minds expect to experience." Chaya explained patiently. "There is much about this technology that is beyond the realm of your known corporeal laws."

"Right! If you say so. What now?" he asked Chaya.

"You must share with each other what has transpired in your lives since you last met." Chaya looked from one to the other.

"How do we do that?" Anna asked, a worried frown etched her brow.

"I will assist you. Who wishes to go first?" Chaya smiled when they hesitated. "Do not worry. It does not involve any more needles."

"No needle equals me going first." Sheppard stepped forward. "Show me."

* * *

Lorne stood looking down at the sleeping form of Ronon Dex. _So much for watching over Sheppard all night!_ He nudged Ronon with the edge of his khaki green and black boot. The world tilted unexpectedly and knocked the breath from his lungs. Lorne found himself face-up on the ground, knife to his throat, looking at the blue sky that framed Ronon's fierce face as it peered down at him. 

"Whoa! Whoa Ronon! Wait…" Lorne shouted at the warrior.

"Lorne!" Ronon eased back, removing the knife and helping Lorne to a sitting position. Breathing hard, he said, "Sorry. I thought you were something else."

"So I gathered!" Lorne's heartbeat was beginning to settle back to its normal rhythm. "Who'd you think I was?"

"The ghost that visited us last night." Ronon swiped a big paw over his face to remove the remnants of his heavy sleep.

"Ghost?" Lorne studied the other man with quizzical eyes, trying to decide if he needed to take the big guy to see Dr. Seace.

"Or something resembling a ghost." Ronon continued, "We were visited by a glowing apparition. It observed Sheppard and Teyla as they slept and then caught me watching it."

"Why didn't you sound the alarm? Call for help?" Irritation and anger were strong in Lorne's voice.

"Everything happened so quickly. When I woke up, the ghost was near Sheppard, and then it was right in my face, talking to me, but not out loud; it was in my head." Ronon said defensively as he shook his braids out of his face. "I need to eat." He stood and looked surprised when he wobbled on his feet.

Lorne arose and reached out a hand to steady the bigger man. "Maybe you should sit. I'll bring you some food."

"I'm fine." Ronon all but growled as he slowly made his way to the stash of food and picked up a power bar, Lorne lingering by his side.

"So, this thing that spoke to you, what did it say?" Lorne grabbed a power bar for himself as he and Ronon sat down in camp chairs near the banked fire pit. "Could you understand it?"

"Yeah" Ronon said around a mouthful of power bar. "It said that Sheppard is okay but that McKay better hurry with the cure. It said we need to be ready for something, some moment of choice; we need to be there to remind Sheppard of his worth, whatever that means."

"What did it look like? Did it threaten you?" Lorne's agile mind was in full gear plotting strategies to defend against a creature that could come and go, unseen.

Ronon chewed thoughtfully, "It was… beautiful. It looked like a white mist, lit from within by the stars themselves. It didn't threaten. It appeared to offer comfort to Sheppard and tried to reassure me that he was fine."

"I'd better brief Dr. Weir on what you experienced and see if they're close to a solution yet." Lorne polished off the last bite of his power bar, shoved up from the ground and strode away to contact Atlantis.

Ronon stood and moved to stand next to Sheppard's cot. Still parked in the seat next to Sheppard, Teyla offered a tired smile at Ronon's arrival. "Good morning. Did you rest well?"

"No, I did not." Ronon filled her in on what he'd seen the night before, how the entity had touched both she and Sheppard. Teyla was aghast at the thought of something touching her while she slept.

Both turned at a slight sound from Sheppard and found his body in spasm, his muscles taunt, hands fisted around the blanket as his head thrashed from side to side.

Dr. Seace was beside him in an instant, checking his vitals and placing reassuring hands on his chest to hold him in place. She glanced at the monitor that showed an elevated heartbeat and blood pressure. After a moment, he seemed to calm a bit, then he settled and returned to his previous unresponsive state.

Dr. Seace checked his temperature and was distressed to see it had gone up a few tenths. "This isn't good. Something is making his body react as if it were fighting or running from a threat." She glanced up at Ronon and Teyla. "We're into the unknown and are going to have to play this by ear. I need to speak to Carson." She turned and headed toward Lorne who was already on the radio with Atlantis.

"…and that's what Ronon saw last night…" Lorne trailed off as he saw Dr. Seace rapidly approaching. "Ah, Atlantis? I think Dr. Seace may have a medical update…" At her quick nod, Lorne handed over the radio. "Carson?"

"Yes, lass, I'm here and so are Elizabeth and Rodney. What's the problem?" Beckett's soothing Scottish brogue did wonders to calm her fears.

"Colonel Sheppard had an incident a few moments ago…" she began.

"Is Sheppard awake?" McKay interrupted. "Is he able to talk? That would be good, right?"

"No, Rodney, he didn't wake up, but his body did appear to be responding to a perceived threat. His heart rate and blood pressure were off the charts, as they would be if he were releasing adrenalin." She sighed deeply. "Repeated episodes might do some damage to his heart. How are you coming on that cure, Carson?"

"We're pretty close, Marie. Just some slight adjustments and a few more simulations to run and then we'll be ready to give it a try." Beckett tried to sound optimistic to keep hope alive, but he wasn't very confident their homemade fairy water would do the trick.

Weir lent her support. "Just hang in there, Marie, and do what you can to keep John comfortable and stable. We'll find him a cure!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Eleven**

Chaya took Sheppard's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and led him to the podium where she pushed a few buttons. The floor undulated; the air blurred and blended with the floor. When the motion settled, three padded white seats now stood in the center of the room near the podium.

"Cool! Can you make popcorn too?" Sheppard winked as Chaya rolled her eyes and guided him into the center seat.

"Anna, please join us." Chaya took a seat to Sheppard's left. Anna sat to his right.

"John, close your eyes and clear your mind of everything." Chaya directed in a soft, hypnotic voice.

Sheppard did as she asked. After a moment the images on the wall disappeared, replaced with a scene showing a deep blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds and a Bald Eagle soaring gracefully in the distance.

Anna snorted. "The view of a pilot's brain, priceless!"

Chaya shushed her with an amused smile then continued giving instructions. "John, think of the day you last saw Anna."

Images flashed on the wall, a much younger Sheppard driving in a car, a younger Anna laughing at his side. Sheppard's body jerked violently in the seat and his fingers bit into the armrests. "No! I don't… I can't do this again!" Sheppard ground out in a choked voice as the images began to fade.

Chaya quickly stood and moved behind Sheppard. Placing her fingers on his temples, she began to rub in small, gentle circles. "You must! I will help you to keep the pain at bay, to guard your heart. Just keep concentrating on the memories."

Sheppard twitched once, then, with a shuddering sigh, let his head fall back against the headrest. As Chaya's fingers worked to rub away the pain, he felt strangely disconnected from his thoughts, only a dull ache remained in his heart.

Once Sheppard relaxed, Chaya continued. "John, show us what you remember."

The images on the wall steadied and held firm. Anna watched his memories of the day of the accident. She saw his pain when he was informed of her death; watched him cry inconsolably, alone in his hospital room, keeping everyone at a distance. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her own emotions in check.

Sheppard moaned; his breath hitched in his chest. Chaya held his temples firmly and talked to him in hushed tones. "Do not fight the memories, John. I will keep you safe. I am here. I will not let you hurt." He stilled and his breathing slowly evened out. "Think of your life, John, whatever you want to show Anna."

The memories of John Sheppard's life began to flicker across the wall, slowly at first and then picking up speed. Anna watched him recover from the accident and graduate from the Air Force Academy. Her father had been there to support him. She laughed at his cocky attitude, which her father had secretly admired.

There he was in pilot training! She felt his joy when he received his wings and his fear when, years later, he was sent to Afghanistan. She cried when she saw the terror and pain, loss and guilt he'd experienced trying to rescue his fellow soldiers from danger, violating a direct order. She filled up with anger when he had to pay for disobeying that same order.

What saddened her most was the lack of true friends in his life. He had many acquaintances and a few women who came and went, but no permanent relationships to sustain him. He was surprisingly, utterly alone--until Atlantis.

When his memories turned to his experiences in Antarctica, his discovery of the stargate program and all its secrets, his anticipation filled her. She observed his arrival on Atlantis and experienced his nervous excitement.

She cringed in fear when the Wraith made their appearance. Ice ran in her veins when the Wraith sucked most of the life out of Colonel Sumner. She shared John's horror and guilt at what he'd had to do to spare the strong military man an agonizing death.

She recoiled when the Genii attacked Atlantis and rejoiced when John and his team worked together to beat them. She steeped in his deep sorrow and rage when he thought Koyla killed the beautiful dark haired expedition leader. She was surprised when Chaya appeared in John's life and understood his mistrust of the Ancient woman. She felt his utter helplessness and respected his attempt at self-sacrifice when the Wraith laid siege to Atlantis.

She lived his fear and his guilt, his anger and his pain. She envied the friendship and commitment that blossomed among the expedition members on Atlantis. She heard the whispers of Atlantis, a living city connected by blood to John. She understood how much his people needed him to keep Atlantis safe and out of the hands of enemies who would use the gate to reach Earth. She learned the true meaning and value of love.

As suddenly as they appeared, the images stopped, frozen on the sight of the well were Sheppard had last been conscious.

Anna felt completely wrung of emotion. His life was so valuable. His life had importance. His life mattered. He was needed and loved. Sadly, she didn't think he realized that.

Sheppard was leaning back against the chair completely limp with his eyes closed.

"John, you must rest now. You need to gather strength to continue on the journey." Chaya spoke softly as she brushed the dark hair from his brow.

Sheppard murmured something unintelligible, never opening his eyes. Chaya leaned down and pressed a lever, reclining the chair. Sheppard never felt a thing.

"Anna, you should rest as well. You will be next." Chaya helped the other woman recline her chair and settle back. She passed a gentle hand over Anna's forehead. The young woman closed her eyes and slept.

With a last look at her two sleeping charges, Chaya approached the podium and murmured to herself, "It is time I went back to John's camp to see if his friends took my advice. They need to be ready to help him or he may not make it home." She transformed into a sparkling ball of energy and disappeared through the podium.

* * *

Teyla was lightly dozing on her bedroll, and Ronon was pacing in small circles around the makeshift infirmary, his heavy-lidded glance bouncing from the sky to Sheppard and back to the sky. 

A sudden sharp intake of breath woke Teyla and drew her attention to Sheppard. She rose in one fluid motion and hurried to his side, Ronon close behind. The Colonel gulped in air and gripped the edges of the cot with white fingers. His body began to quiver and his head pushed back into the pillow causing his back to arch away from the cot slightly. The monitors next to the cot began to issue a cacophony of beeps and shrill sirens.

Dr. Seace materialized at Sheppard's side. "Ronon! Help me hold him down before he pulls out his I.V.!" The doctor and the warrior worked together to hold down the writhing man. Agonizing moments passed as Lorne joined Teyla and they watched Sheppard fight to catch his breath. With Lorne's help, Marie managed to get an oxygen mask on the struggling patient.

Gradually, his body began to relax, his movements lessened until he was still once more. Marie went to work, listening to Sheppard's heart and lungs; checking his pupil reactions and temperature, before turning to her audience, worry etched on her face. "The Colonel's condition is deteriorating. I believe he may have had a mild seizure."

"What would bring on a seizure?" Lorne asked with knit brows.

"Please understand, I can't say for sure what caused this, but I do have a theory. If Col Sheppard is truly in another reality, his body may be reacting to stimuli he is experiencing." Dr. Seace wore a grave frown. "I need to talk to Carson. I think we may be running out of time!"

"I was on my way to contact Atlantis when I heard the alarms going off. Come with me, Doc, and we can update them together." Lorne placed a large hand on the pretty doctor's elbow and they hurried away.

Ronon and Teyla stood looking down at Sheppard's ashen face. "This needs to end!" Teyla's voice held a harsh note Ronon had never heard her use before. "Now!"

"I agree. McKay needs to finish his work and get back here." Ronon sat next to Sheppard. "Until then, I will do as the voice asked and tell Sheppard how much he is needed."

"Yes, I will do the same." Teyla sat opposite Ronon and leaned closer to Sheppard. The two began taking turns telling Sheppard exactly how important he was to the expedition and how much his friendship and leadership meant to them. Neither noticed the soft glow of white high above them.

* * *

"That's it! You did it, Carson!" Radek enveloped the doctor in a bear hug and bounced up and down. 

Nearby, McKay watched and snorted in disgust. "It about time! This has all ready taken the man two days to figure out! Hello! We need to get this to Sheppard before he drops of Ancient water poisoning!"

"Well, we still don't know if reverse engineering the water will cure the Colonel. There's no way to tell, really, without proper testing…"

"Oh, Carson, quit tooting your own needle, as it were, and lets go!" McKay started packing the cure for transport.

Weir chose that moment to stroll into the lab. "Gentlemen, have you finished yet?"

"Yes." McKay continued to pack the necessary equipment for the mission into a large black backpack with lots of little pockets. He liked little pockets. They were good for carrying power bars. _Oh, yeah, power bars, take lots of those.._

"Well…we don't have a way to test it…" Beckett fiddled nervously with the ink pen he held; the little droplets of red ink sprinkled across his white coat reminded Weir of blood spatter.

Shaking off the vision, Weir stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Beckett's arm. "I realize you're worried, Carson, but this is the only shot we have to help John."

"Elizabeth, I know, that's why I want to test it a little more…." Beckett trailed off at the negative shake of her head.

"We don't have much more time. We need to go, now!" Weir's face was grim.

"Has something happened to the Colonel then? You've heard from the planet?" Beckett's face went white with icy dread.

"Yes, Marie thinks John had a small seizure, but he is fine for now. I just feel like we need to go to him now. Call it a gut feeling and Sheppard told me before he left that one should never ignore ones gut. I'm just following his advice, that's all." Weir gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Let's all be ready to go in one hour."

McKay finished packing and looked up at Weir. "You're coming with us, Elizabeth?" She almost never went off world, unless her negotiation skills were required.

"Oh yes, Rodney. If Ronon's "ghost" said John's friends should encourage him not to give up, then we all definitely need to be there for him!" Weir shook her dark hair out of her eyes and turned to leave. "Gate room….one hour….don't be late!" she shot back over her shoulder as she passed through the doorway.

* * *

The two men were quiet as they waited for Weir to join them in the gate room. McKay paced back and forth picking imaginary lint off the front of his grey and blue jacket wondering idly if the Ancients had a dry-cleaning device he hadn't discovered yet. Beckett stood, lost in thought, worried that the manipulation he had performed on the DNA would only make things worse for Sheppard. He was so deep within himself that he jumped and issued a startled yelp when Weir dropped her hand on his shoulder. 

"Carson, it'll be okay. Whatever happens, I know you did your best. That's all John or I could ever ask of you." Weir smiled and moved off toward McKay. She turned and looked up at the control room. "Dial the gate!"

Within moments, the blue vista of the wormhole was visible and the three stood ready to depart. With one last look back at Radek, who was there to see them off with two thumbs up, they stepped through the gate.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Twelve**

Anna awakened with a start, transfixed by the sight of Chaya standing over Sheppard's body tenderly sweeping her hands across his face with a look of deep longing. "You love him!" Anna blurted out, startling the other woman.

Chaya snatched her hands away from Sheppard with a look of guilt and sorrow. "Yes, I do." She replied in a subdued voice. "I have come to care deeply for John and his friends, even though they do not trust me." She looked so saddened by the thought that Anna felt compelled to console her.

"I'm sure they will come around in time. After all, if you care for them, you would never hurt them, right?" Anna asked softly.

A fleeting smile graced Chaya's face. "One can always hope." Turning back to Sheppard's unmoving figure, she reached out and lightly shook him. "John, you must wake now. It is time to continue on this journey."

"Umm…stop…M'ka…tired…" Sheppard mumbled as he turned away from Chaya. She shook him again but received no response this time.

She raised her hands, which began to glow with a bright white light. She passed the glowing orbs across Sheppard's upper torso, lifting and turning him back towards her. Sheppard grunted and tried to block the bright light of her hands from penetrating his closed eyelids. Once Chaya had him settled, she passed her hand over his face. Sheppard shot up in the seat with startled eyes open wide as he scanned the room for some unknown enemy, his hand reached automatically for his non-existent weapon.

Chaya placed a restraining hand on his rigid arm. "John, you are safe."

Sheppard glared at the glowing woman beside him. "Chaya! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, I simply woke you, John." Chaya responded. "Time is passing and your bodies are beginning to feel the effects of being in this place. We must continue the journey."

Sheppard thought he saw a trace of sadness in her eyes but it was gone before he really registered the emotion. He stood and stretched, yawning deeply. "I'm still tired. I could sleep for a week!"

"The journey takes much energy from your conscious self. You shall rest again after Anna has shared her life with you."

Anna rose and traded seats with Sheppard, giving his hand a tight squeeze as she passed by. Once settled, the room revolved until they faced Anna's wall.

Chaya was prepared, this time, and took her spot behind Anna's chair. "I will assist you with the pain of remembering, as I did with John." She placed her hands on Anna's temples. "Anna, close your eyes and clear your mind."

As Anna complied, the images on the wall blurred and shifted to reflect a cool blue lake that shimmered like the event horizon contained in the circle of a stargate. Sheppard leaned closer to Anna. "Now we see into the mind of a genius!"

Abruptly, the image on the wall altered, the lake turned to ice and then altered again to reflect Sheppard standing in the center. The ice near his feet began to groan, cracks spread out in small webs away from his feet. "You're on thin ice, John!" Anna said with laughter in her voice.

"Hey! That is just so wrong!" but her creativity and wit secretly charmed him.

Chaya watched the two with a small, sad smile mixed with a hint of jealousy. "All right, it is time to concentrate, Anna. Clear your mind…again!" The image of Sheppard on thin ice changed back into the cool blue lake. "Anna, just like I explained earlier, go back to the day you last saw John."

The lake morphed into the deep pinks and purples of a beautiful evening sun setting behind a city vista. John and Anna were walking, hand in hand, down a snowy sidewalk. He was in his dress uniform and she wore a stunning red dress and matching coat with a sparkly snowflake design on the front. They were laughing and kissing as they moved down the street. When they reached John's car, he leaned her back against it and kissed her long and deep, uncaring of whom might see, or that he was in uniform and breaking military PDA (public displays of affection) rules. She thought it was worth the risk of a few demerits, besides she would make sure Daddy didn't allow that to happen!

John settled her into the passenger seat and quickly jogged around to the driver's side. They drove away, smiling and reminiscing over the nice evening they'd had with their friends. As Anna turned to say something to John, she screamed in horror. A large vehicle, maybe an SUV, she couldn't tell and wouldn't remember later, smashed into the car, into John. Sheppard gasped as the images on the wall turned an angry rolling black, and then faded into a vast view of dark nothingness.

Anna sat unmoving as Chaya massaged her temples and spoke quietly. "Anna, we are here. You are safe. Please try to continue with your memories."

The wall remained a solid black, devoid of anything at all. John staggered to his feet, feeling ill. He fell to the ground at Anna's side and took her hand. Wetness bathed his face and he raised a hand to dash it away. "Don't you see, Chaya?" He exhaled harshly, on broken breaths, "That darkness is her memory after the accident. She disappeared deep inside of herself, where she felt safe!" He choked out a sob and laid his head in Anna's lap. "Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry…"

"John…" Chaya whispered, pointing to Anna's wall. "Look…"

Sheppard raised his head and looked toward the wall as Chaya indicated. Small spots of rainbow colors began to radiate across the wall, randomly at first, then in a strange pattern, finally coalescing into the cohesive image of her father's distressed face peering down at her asAnna lay in her hospital bed.

Once again, images began to filter across the wall. Anna physically recovering from the accident; Anna hearing about his death; Anna locking herself away from life; Anna's father fighting to save his beloved daughter; thoughts of death—of joining John the only way she knew how; panic attacks, lots of panic attacks every time she was forced out of the house to see her doctors or psychiatrist; years of mental healing, building bridges back to a normal life.

Sheppard held tightly to Anna's hand, tears flowing freely as she showed him her pain, her deepest secrets and fears. How in the world had she survived?

The image of a college campus appeared. Anna hurrying to class, scared to death, dropping her books while suffering a panic attack; A much younger Rodney, with more hair and still pretty damn smart, scooping her up, holding her in his arms and crooning soothing nothingness until the attack ended; Anna and Rod getting to know each other, both shy and sweet; Rod coaxing Anna to classes, coaxing her to dinner, coaxing her to a movie, coaxing her back into a car, coaxing her back into love, back into life; Anna receiving her doctorate; Anna, beautiful Anna, walking down the aisle and into the arms of an ecstatic Rod; Anna and Rod on their honeymoon.

Sheppard groaned and looked away. He couldn't watch the honeymoon. His heart raced with both pain and joy, pain for the loss they'd both suffered and joy for the happiness she'd found with Rod. The man really had saved her.

Anna shifted in the seat, restless. Sheppard watched her face as a lone tear crept out from under her closed lid and glided downward on the silken sheen of her cheek. He was stunned when one of his tears dropped, melding with hers. With a gentle finger, he reached out and captured the escaping memories reflected in the prism of their combined teardrop. He fisted the moisture deep into his palm, trying to absorb them forever, trying to relieve her pain and make it his own.

Chaya's worried voice broke his reverie. "John, are you all right?"

"Yes." How he managed to answer, he didn't know. His chest hurt worse than waking up from a Wraith stunner blast. "I'm good." Chaya motioned to the wall and Sheppard turned, almost against his will, to watch.

Images of the stargate program replaced the honeymoon scene. He watched many years of Anna working with Rod in a lab trying to decipher what, exactly, all those strange devices from other worlds did and how they worked. Anna and Rod shared a life of laughter and a friendship that was shocking in its depth and intensity. He experienced Anna's joy at being picked as the Atlantis expedition leader. He felt her fascination upon arriving at Atlantis, saw her excitement at all the scientific discoveries she and Rod made together; realized she lived in a beautiful and peaceful Pegasus Galaxy. He lived her pain and her joy, her fear and her happiness. He was overwhelmed by the fullness of her life, her relationship with Rod, and the abounding goodness that personified the Anna he knew and loved. He learned the true meaning and value of friendship and love.

Just as before, the images stopped, frozen on the sight of the well were Anna had last been conscious.

Sheppard was flabbergasted. Her life had something his had lacked for a very long time. Her life was rich with love. Her life was carefree and happy. Her life was overflowing with goodness. Sadly, he didn't think she realized any of these things.

Sheppard was startled when Chaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "She must rest now, to prepare for the next step in your journey home."

It was almost comical, his attempt to rise from Anna's side. If he hadn't been so mentally exhausted, he might have laughed. Instead, he sat where he landed on the floor and watched Chaya recline Anna's seat and settle her in for a rest. Then, Chaya was at his side, helping him up and into a chair, soft words of encouragement trickled through his ears. His eyelids must've been wearing weights for they pressed downward no matter how hard he struggled. He felt Chaya's hand brush the hair from his face, the gossamer soft press of her kiss upon his lips before darkness surrounded him, and he was lost.

* * *

When they arrived at the outpost, the beautiful and tranquil appearance of the well surprised Weir. Such power contained in a deceptively sweet and enticing package. She was well aware of the danger and still had to fight the urge to run her fingers through the sparkling water. It was almost hypnotic in the way the water moved and glowed. She could see why Rodney felt it was alive. She dragged herself away from the well and headed for Sheppard's bed. 

Weir was aghast at the sight of Sheppard lying on his cot, his body racked with shivers. Occasionally he would thrash and flail as if trying to fight off some unseen enemy. Carson took one look and decided this called for soft restraints.

"Why restraints, Carson?" Weir watched him attach the butter soft cloth strips to Sheppard's wrists.

I have a feeling he will get worse before he gets better, and, following the Colonel's own advice, I am going with my gut." He tossed Weir a sad smile as he tied the last knot.

Rising, he stepped up to McKay, who stood frozen at the foot of Sheppard's cot. Taking the scientist by the arm, he pressed him into a chair near Sheppard's head. He searched McKay's pockets and handed him a power bar. "Rodney, you look a bit pale. Eat something, lad."

McKay stirred, glanced at the power bar as if it had grown two heads, and then put it back in his pocket. "Not now Carson." He sat pensively for several moments before turning to Beckett. "What if I'm wrong?"

"You!...Wrong? Impossible." Beckett gave his friend a quick smile as he continued to examine his patient.

"Seriously, Carson! What if Sheppard hasn't really gone to some other reality? I mean, why is his body still here? What if it's just the water that made him sick? I've been going over this in my mind and I feel like I'm missing something."

"Relax Rodney, we covered everything. You said yourself that the ancient text and the poem both support the alternate reality theory. You're worrying for nothing, son." Carson patted his arm and went back to work.

Weir took the seat opposite McKay and folded her hands on the edge of the cot. They remained there for quite a while, not talking; content to watch the rise and fall of Sheppard's chest as he breathed. The steady rhythm was soothing just by its existence. Soon, Teyla, Ronon and Lorne pulled up extra chairs and joined the silent group.

After a while, Weir broke the silence. "So, Ronon, any idea how we'll know the 'time of choice' is here? What can we to do to help John?"

"I think we will recognize it when we see it." Replied Ronon, cryptically.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

_A/N: Italics in this chapter represent the actions, thoughts and words of Sheppard, Anna and Chaya when they are visiting the realities. I hope that it isn't too confusing…_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chaya let Sheppard and Anna rest for as long as she dared, then woke them gently. Exhaustion and sadness lined both faces.

"Okay, Chaya. What's next on your evil walk down my memory lane?" John was feeling irritated and more than a little pissed about having to relive things that had taken many years to bury. He watched Anna surreptitiously. She was too quiet, too pale, no zippy comeback or elbow to his ribs.

"You must choose which reality to visit first. I will act as escort and we will go together. You will be able to see, smell and hear everything around you but you will not be visible to the occupants of the reality. We have limited time to visit. Your bodies are beginning to decline. We have been in this place longer than we should."

Anna turned to Sheppard. "You went first on the memory Power Point show. I want to go first this time, John."

Sheppard shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me which place we visit first. We have to visit both, right?" at Chaya's nod, "Well, then lets go. How does this work?"

"Come, take my hand." Chaya stepped up close to the center of Anna's wall. She held out her hands to the two skeptical people at her side. After a small hesitation, Anna clasped Chaya's hand.

Sheppard sighed and followed suit. "Now what?"

"Now, we walk." Chaya stepped forward into the wall, tugging them along. The image flickered, expanded, bounced once and then surrounded them, becoming real.

_Just like stepping into a bubble, Sheppard thought as he dropped Chaya's hand and took a step toward the body lying on the cot. Anna joined him. "Wow!" was all he could manage._

"_Yeah, wow!" Anna echoed his words. She jumped back at the tingling sensation she experienced as Rod passed through them and knelt next to the cot. _

_Sheppard, more than a little disturbed by the fact that he'd just been violated by Rodney McKay, gave himself a mental shake. "That was weird!"_

"_Yeah." Anna repeated. She focused her attention on Rod. _

"Anna Banana, we're working on trying to get you back. You just hold on, okay. Seriously, you can't leave me! I don't like being by myself. You know I'm afraid of the dark!" Rod was whispering to the unconscious Anna. He brushed her dark air away from her face with unsteady hands and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"_Anna Banana?" Sheppard's howling laughter stopped short as a dainty fist connected with his shoulder. "Hey, watch it!"_

"_It's a pet name." Anna's bubbling laugh made him smile. "He calls me "Anna Banana" and I call him "Hot Rod", okay? _

"_Hot Rod? You actually call him that?" He grimaced at her quick nod. "Eeww, I'm not sure I needed to know that! On second thought, I'm positive I didn't need to know that!" _

_Anna was watching the rest of her Atlantis team try to rouse her. _

Rod still knelt by her bedside while Radek, Beckett, Caldwell and Lorne encircled her body, each articulating their idea or suggestion for the group to bat around as a possible solution. The subject soon turned to Anna, herself.

"She is such a kind, caring person; smart and funny. I've done all I can, but I don't think it will be enough. Sad, really, I don't want to lose her." Beckett shook his head remorsefully.

"Yes, Carson, she is very special. Her gift of laughter calmed many restless nerves among scientists." added Radek.

"She always makes time to discuss our military missions with me. I know we're only here for security, but she makes us feel welcome and useful." Lorne hung his head in sadness.

"I agree. She is a gifted leader and we can't afford to give up. Are you sure there is nothing more we can try?" Caldwell directed his question and his gaze to Rod's jittery form huddled near Anna's cot.

"This is crazy! There has to be something we've missed, some small thing in the database that will point us to a way out of this!" Rod's voice raised an octave as his fear got the best of him. "I won't….I can't live if she….AHHH!" With a bellow of rage, Rod jumped up and began a mad destructive path around the camp. He grabbed equipment and tossed it over, smashing anything he could get his hands on.

_Sheppard and Anna jumped out of his way, forgetting it wasn't necessary. Anna chased after him but he couldn't see or hear her. "Rod, stop this! Rod, please! Honey, no…nooo" she sobbed._

After a few shocked seconds, Beckett sprang into action. "Colonel, Major! Hold him while I administer a sedative!" The two men managed to corner the exhausted,grieving man and pin him down long enough for Beckett to jab him and send him to his happy place, if only for a little while. They lifted Rod onto a cot and put him in restraints. Beckett hovered, checking vitals and then covered him with a military issue green wool blanket.

_Anna was near hysterics. "What are they doing to him? Don't hurt him! Oh, God.. Rod! I love you, and I'm right here!" She sank to the ground near his cot, crying, and tried to hold his hand, which she could not do. _

_Sheppard watched in horror, then turned to Chaya. "I think Anna's been through enough today without having to stay here and watch any more of this, don't you?" He asked in a voice sharp enough to cut glass. At her sorrowful nod, he walked to Anna's side._

"_Anna lets go back now." When she continued to weep and rock back and forth, he squatted down next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking frame. "Anna…Shhh, Shhh. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can return home, and then Rod will be fine. Come on, let's go back." He edged her up and turned her around. Chaya took their hands and led them out of the bubble and back to their padded cell._

* * *

The trio stood silently staring at each other, not quite sure what to say after watching Rod's breakdown. 

"That was….cruel." Sheppard eyed Chaya with indignation and disbelief, his lips turned up in a sneer. "What possible benefits can an experience like that have on getting us out of here?"

Chaya's eyes dropped to her tightly clasped hands, slender fingers interlaced. She exhaled slowly as she consciously relaxed her hands and smoothed them down the sides of her filmy white dress.

After a moment, she raised her eyes and regarded the two people in front of her. Sheppard stood in a defiant stance, arms at his sides, head thrown back, his multi-facetted hazel eyes afire with equal portions of outrage and agony. Anna stood silently at his side, shadowed green eyes downcast, tears glistening, arms wrapped around her body, swaying slightly in her attempt to remain on her feet. They were emotionally spent and yet she saw resolve behind the pain in their eyes. _Good, they will need it._

"I am sorry you had to go through that. It was not what I expected to see. Everything you experience during your journey will impact the decisions you make in the future." Chaya wanted to embrace them, but knew her ministrations wouldn't be welcome. Instead, she indicated Sheppard's wall with raised eyebrow. "Are you both ready to visit John's reality or do you need a moment?" At Sheppard's incredulous look, she quickly added, "I am not trying to hurry you, but we are running out of time."

Sheppard's gaze shot to Anna's face. "Anna, you okay?" He stepped forward and gently tipped her face up to better view her eyes. He cringed when he read torment. "Oh, sweetheart…" and pulled her into his arms and held her close. She remained strangely still, no sobbing, no shaking. He pulled back and took inventory.

Her face was remote, wiped clean of emotion. "Let's get this over with." She said weakly.

Chaya stood silently at the center of Sheppard's wall and held out her hands. Sheppard and Anna stepped up, grabbed her hands and, as one, stepped into chaos.

_

* * *

__Sheppard watched himself lying on the cot, Beckett working quickly around him, adjusting lines and taking vitals._

"Carson, are we going to try this or are you going to give Sheppard a tune-up and oil change first?" McKay stood off to the side, tapping his fingers on the back of Teyla's chair in irritation.

Weir, Lorne and Ronon gathered around trying to stay out of Beckett's way.

"Rodney, I will be ready in just a bloody minute, if you'd quit pestering me, man!" Beckett's irritated scowl was visible above the edge of the medical chart upon which he was jotting down entries.

"Carson, take your time. We'll be here when you're ready." Weir used her diplomatic voice while stabbing McKay with eyes that were far from diplomatic in their message.

"What?" McKay managed to get out before Ronon's menacing face appeared mere inches from his own. "Oh, right. Um, I'm good whenever you are Carson!'

"Thank you, Rodney!" Beckett replied with studied calm and went back to work, setting out instruments and the reengineered water on a special metal tray near the cot.

"_That's** my** Rodney." Sheppard said to Anna proudly and her reply astounded him._

"_He's hilarious in a sexy kind of way." Anna smiled fondly as she watched McKay pout._

"_Rodney McKay? Sexy?" Sheppard snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, I've heard it said there's no accounting for taste!"_

Beckett approached the group with a sober frown. "I believe it's time. Rodney, will you help me please?"

"Me? Oh, yes, of course." McKay stepped forward and followed Beckett to stand beside Sheppard's head.

"Help me sit him up so he doesn't choke on the water." The two men untied the restraints and worked Sheppard's limp body into a sitting position. McKay straddled the cot and sat behind Sheppard. He wrapped his arms around Sheppard and held him upright with his head resting back on McKay's right shoulder.

Beckett filled a large plastic medicine syringe full of the sparkling, glowing water and moved to Sheppard's side. "Let's hope this does the trick, lad. If it doesn't work, I want to say I'm sorry!"

_Sheppard and Anna had stepped closer to Beckett to watch him work on Sheppard's other self. "It's okay, Doc. I know your doing your best and I appreciate it. Too bad your water isn't going to work, since I have to decide my own fate!" _

"_They care deeply for you." Anna's voice was low and pensive as she looked around at the concern, respect and love reflected on the faces of the Atlantis expedition members as they collectively held their breath. _

"_What's not to love?" Sheppard quipped, trying not to make such a big deal out of the whole situation. He was tired of this game and wanted it over._

Beckett slipped the end of the syringe between Sheppard's slightly parted chapped lips and slowly eased out a few drops, testing to see if his patient would swallow on his own. Sheppard gagged just a bit and then swallowed the water. Beckett administered a few more drops and repeated the process until the syringe was empty.

As Beckett set aside the empty syringe, Sheppard began to tremble. McKay, feeling the small movements, called out. "Uh, Carson? Is he supposed to be doing this?"

Beckett turned back and quickly grabbed Sheppard's upper arms. "Colonel! Can you hear me, lad?" He leaned in close to Sheppard's face, hoping for a whispered affirmation to his question, but received none. Sheppard's tremors increased until his whole body was in motion, his head thrashed about where it rested against McKay's shoulder, his arms and legs flailing wildly.

"What should I do?" McKay shrieked in a high, clipped voice.

"Just hold him, Rodney! Don't let him hurt himself." Beckett clamped down on Sheppard's misbehaving legs, holding them in place while McKay wrapped himself around Sheppard's upper half and pinned his friends arms to his sides with one hand, the other hand held Sheppard's head tightly pressed to the side of his own face.

At the sight of Sheppard's quaking body, Weir went rigid with fear. "Carson! What's happening?" She hurried to stand beside McKay.

_Sheppard stepped behind Weir, trying to offer comfort, forgetting she didn't know he was there. "Elizabeth, I'm right here. I'm okay."_

"_She can't hear you, John, but I know how you feel. I tried the same thing when Rod was upset." Anna took his hand and held it tightly between her two._

"Elizabeth, he's having a reaction to the water." Beckett explained breathlessly while trying to hold down Sheppard's legs. "Without testing, I can't say if this is a good or bad reaction. We will just have to wait and see."

The color leeched from Beckett's face as the heart monitor shrieked to life and blared an ear-splitting warning. "Oh, God no! Not his heart!" The doctor jumped up and yelled to McKay. "Get up, Rodney. I need to recline him!" McKay released his hold on Sheppard and slipped out from behind him. He helped Beckett lay Sheppard down flat on the cot.

Beckett yanked his stethoscope on, ripped open Sheppard's shirt, and listened intently to his chest. "His heart rhythm is all over the place!" He checked the blood pressure readings and oxygen levels and, let loose a string of Scottish curse words showing his displeasure with the results.

Sheppard's breathing turned raspy and Beckett slapped on an oxygen mask. Weir managed to hold herself upright as Beckett grabbed a syringe, filled it with medicine from a small glass jar, and injected it into Sheppard's I.V. port. He watched the monitors closely for any signs of improvement. When Sheppard's heart didn't respond and his breathing slowed to almost non-existent, Beckett released an angry grunt and went back to work.

I'm losing him!" Beckett's frantic words echoed around the clearing impaling the expedition members like shards of broken glass as they looked on helplessly.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_I'm not lost, Doc!" Sheppard reached to tap Beckett on the shoulder, but his hand went right through the man. "Great! Chaya, what's going on?"_

"_Your body is failing. We should go back" Chaya turned to leave._

"_No, not yet!" Sheppard forestalled her with a tight hand on her arm. "Just a little longer.. please?"_

"_A few minutes, then we must go." She looked with trepidation at the scene playing out._

Ronon spoke up. "I think now is the time to do as the entity suggested, and talk to him."

Weir shivered in reaction but shook off her feelings of panic. "Yes! I believe you're right!"

"Ah, God, lad! You can't go yet, not like this!" Beckett's plaintive plea burst forth, unbidden. Sheppard's heart monitor showed erratic beats, with long pauses, then frantic flutters. It was obvious to everyone his heart rate was slowing and would soon stop altogether. Beckett turned to prepare the paddles if he needed them to shock Sheppard's heart.

Weir stepped forward and signaled the others to do the same. "Let us try something, Carson." At his affirmative nod, she perched on the edge of the cot and picked up Sheppard's limp, cold hand. "John, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have a bone to pick with you. If you think you can leave us and go live in some other reality, you are sadly mistaken. We need you here. You have skills the rest of us can only envy. We can't survive the Wraith without you. I can't do this without you, so you need to fight!" She leaned in close to his ear and whispered desperately, "Don't leave me, John. Please…."

The others began to echo Weir's comments, standing around the cot calling out memories of how Sheppard had affected their lives, always making it better, how much he meant to them personally, and how important he was to the Atlantis mission.

"Sheppard, you're the only one who takes my crap and hands it back to me with a smile. That may not seem like much, but in my life, that's huge. Most people just give up on me and never see beyond what I show them, but you're different. You have always been straight with me and I appreciate that." McKay clasped Sheppard's shoulder in a tense grip. "Enough with the sentimental crap! Don't you dare leave! How could you even think of abandoning us to the Wraith, and you do realize that's what you'd be doing if you don't come back, hmm? I know it might be tempting, but…just don't! Get your ass back here, Colonel!"

"Colonel Sheppard, You've been a great friend to me and to my people. You are the one person who trusts me without reservation, and I fear what might happen to our alliance if you are not here to ensure it stands. You have become a dear and special friend and your departure from this world would hurt greatly. Please….John….do not leave us." Teyla pressed her forehead softly against Sheppard's in the Athosian way before stepping back.

"You saved my life, Sheppard. That makes you my blood. I only stayed because you asked it of me. If you are not here, I have no need to remain. Come back, brother, so we may fight the Wraith together." Ronon peered at Sheppard's face trying to judge if his words had any impact.

"Sir, I don't want your job…yet….and you don't want to leave Dr. Weir alone here with Colonel Caldwell. She'd end up in jail for murdering the man! Do us all a favor and get back here, Sir." Lorne stood at attention and gave Sheppard his sharpest salute before stepping back.

Beckett kept watch on the heart monitor, which was fluctuating between 'where the Hell is it' and 'way to damn fast'. "Come on, son! FIGHT!" The monitor abruptly went flat, one steady line across the screen. "NO! You will not die this day!" Beckett grabbed the paddles and prepared to shock the life back into Sheppard.

The group had fallen silent, looks of horror and disbelief displayed on every face. Weir broke down first and threw herself over Sheppard's motionless body. "JOHN! NO!" She pummeled his chest with both fists, screaming his name in agony, face flushed with grief and covered with hot angry tears. "Don't you dare die! NO!"

"_Elizabeth!" Sheppard tried to take her in his arms, but Chaya and Anna held him back._

"_John, we need to go! Now!" Chaya pulled on his arm, fiercely trying to make him leave._

Reacting quickly, McKay and Lorne dashed to Weir's side and hauled her off the dying Sheppard so Beckett could try the paddles.

She fought them, took a swing at Lorne who grimaced when it connected and tried gently to capture her flailing arms. McKay crooned soft words of comfort to Weir as he glanced at Sheppard with deep anguish.

McKay's face turned thoughtful before it blossomed into hopeful. He looked around at the others, fingers snapping furiously to get their attention, and then began to chant. "John, 'to save your soul and return from the light, do not quit, stand and fight; stay the course you know to be true, your life shall be returned to you!' Quick, say it with me, as loudly as you can." The entire group began to chant the ending of the ancient poem.

Carson joined in even as he warmed up the paddles. "I'll quote the bloody poem, but I'm adding in a bit of shock therapy for good measure!"

_Chaya looked at Anna imploringly. "Help me! We need to take him back! He shouldn't see this!" Sheppard's eyes remained frozen on Weir's face as she watched him dying. Sheppard turned a stunned gaze on Anna and Chaya. Reacting quickly, the two women latched on and dragged him out of his reality. _

* * *

As they stepped back into the padded room, Sheppard rounded on Chaya in fury. "They're going through Hell back there trying to save me! Did you see Elizabeth's face? I never, ever wanted to put her through that!" 

"Then you should return to her." Anna's quiet voice brought him up short.

He spun and looked at her, dumbfounded. "No! You're going back. Rod needs you and you have such a wonderful life. You have true love and great friends and no Wraith!" Sheppard took her by the arms and gave her a small shake. "Don't you get it? You worked so hard to get your life back after the accident. You made it! You have the perfect life! I don't! You need to return."

Anna raised her hands, placed them on either side of Sheppard's face, and tugged until hazel eyes met moss green eyes and locked. "John, what I saw back there were your friends who are deeply committed to one another, people who love and respect you and would die for you, as you are trying to do for me. They need you to lead them in the battle against the Wraith. They need you to protect Atlantis. You have a connection with your Atlantis that I don't have with mine. Atlantis herself needs you. You're right, my life is safe, perfect even….but yours is essential! _You _need to go home."

Sheppard's demeanor turned as immovable and cold as stone. He stood with arms crossed and head raised defiantly. "If I stay here, my whole reality disappears, taking the Wraith with it! I might be able to save everyone, across thousands of realities, by not going back."

He said it with such quiet conviction it shattered Anna's heart. She started to cry, silently, soundlessly, mournful eyes glued to Sheppard's unyielding ones. With a heart-wrenching groan, Sheppard gathered her in his arms, holding tightly, raining kisses over her hair, her tear dampened face and, finally, her quivering mouth. As soon as his lips connected with hers, he was home. Years of what-ifs seeped into his kisses. He couldn't draw away, even knowing she wasn't his any longer. She matched him, memory for memory, until they were breathless, until he stumbled.

Anna drew back and looked up at Sheppard as he struggled to keep himself upright. His legs became rubber and he sank, bonelessly, to the floor, drawing Anna with him.

"Chaya, what's wrong with me?" Sheppard's head lolled to the side as he tried to locate the Ancient woman. He couldn't move, couldn't lift a hand to touch Anna's frightened face in reassurance.

Chaya appeared in his line of vision, concern evident in her mysterious eyes and on her face. "You have been in this place too long. Your body is dying. If you are to return, you must go now!"

"No! Send Anna back! Promise me!" Sheppard ordered, or tried to, but his voice came out a raspy whisper.

"If that is what you wish. Before you both decide, I must inform you of something imperative. The one who returns must destroy the well to prevent others like the Wraith from stumbling on this place. The Ancients who ascended thought they had destroyed all the wells, but apparently they missed some." Chaya watched Sheppard as his eyes lost their luster and rolled back in his head. "John!"

"Send…..Anna…..home!" Sheppard pushed each word out on a shallow breath just before his lids surrendered to the downward spiral into darkness.

Anna screamed his name and shook him violently, with no response. She spun and confronted Chaya.

"Can we still send him home or is it too late?" Anna implored.

"You understand your sacrifice if you choose to send John home?..." Chaya knelt, took Anna's chin and tipped her face up, searching her eyes deeply.

"Yes!" Anna didn't hesitate, eyes resolute. "He has a proven tendency for attempted self-sacrifice in the name of friendship and love. Well, not this time!"

Chaya, satisfied by what she saw, let her hand drop. "Then we must hasten! Come, help me move him." As the two women lifted and dragged the heavy, awkward weight of Sheppard's unconscious body across the floor, hampered slightly by the padded surface, the wall wavered and undulated until a door appeared.

"Can't you just float him over there like you did earlier when he was asleep in the chair and wouldn't wake up?" Anna panted.

"Yes, but in order for this to work, you must be a voluntary participant in his return." Chaya replied.

Once they had Sheppard propped up near the door, Chaya directed her question to Anna. "Are you ready?" At Anna's nod, she continued. "When I tell you, you need to open the door and slide John through. Once he is in the passage, you need to close the door. Okay?"

Anna nodded, fighting back tears. She sat stroking Sheppard's pale face while Chaya once again worked her magic until her hands glowed. Chaya placed her luminous fingers over Sheppard's heart. The Colonel's chest began to shimmer and his shallow breathing eased a bit. After a moment, a hint of pink flowed back into his cheeks.

"It is done." Chaya withdrew her hands as the radiant light melted away. "Now it is time."

Anna leaned down and placed one last lingering kiss on Sheppard's cool lips. "I love you John, for all time and in every life, I love you." She stood and opened the heavy door. A shadowy, dank passageway loomed on the other side. Anna hesitated, looking toward Chaya. "How will he get out of the tunnel?"

"This is the last step on his journey home. He must find the strength within himself to return." Chaya placed a hand on Anna's arm. "Hurry, I helped as much as I could but it won't give him much time."

Anna turned and quickly nudged Sheppard's upper half sideways until his shoulders met with the open doorway. His body tipped backwards into the oppressive darkness. Anna managed to stuff his legs and feet through the opening until he lay sprawled on the floor of the tunnel.

Chaya stood beside her and waved one gleaming hand in Sheppard's direction. He moaned, reached for his head and started to sit up. "Now, Anna! Close the door!"

Anna took one last look at the man she loved beyond eternity and slammed the door just as his dismayed eyes collided with hers.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Anna!" Sheppard screamed her name and lunged weekly for the door. His hands connected with a cold, solid wall. He dragged himself up by his fingertips and searched for a knob or button, some way back into the padded room, finding nothing, not even a crack where the door used to be. Horrified by the thought of Anna and her reality disappearing, he balled both hands into fists and battered the wall until his hands were slick with blood. "Anna! Chaya! Let me in! You promised! Anna!...Why?..." He slipped to the ground when his head began to swim.

He wasn't sure how long he remained there on the fetid stone floor, devoid of energy and emotion. Frozen with cold, his body shivered so hard his teeth rattled like loose pebbles in a ceramic jug, the sound reverberating through his mind. He felt as if six woodpeckers had taken up residence inside his head and were trying to peck their way back out.

His head shot up when he heard a derisive snort and the sight of himself in the dim light not three feet away, leaning against the wall, ankles crossed and arms folded, unsettled him.

The other John Sheppard sneered. "What's wrong, Ace? Girl got the better of you?"

"You're not real." Sheppard stated flatly and looked away.

His twin pushed away from the wall and advanced rapidly in Sheppard's direction. When he reached Sheppard, he latched on, dragged him up by the front of his fleece shirt, and smashed him up against the wall. "Don't ignore me, fly boy! I'm as real as you are!"

Sheppard just hung there, limply, pressed against the wall, and watched his alter self with dull eyes. After a moment, he blinked once and hung his head. "Go away."

"Sorry, Ace, no can do. If you want to go home, then you and me, we have a little talking to do." Twin Sheppard pulled back and slapped Sheppard across the jaw….hard! "Snap out of it!"

Sheppard's head snapped back; he gripped his jaw in pain and tried to remain upright. "I don't want to go back. Just leave me alone!" He slumped down until he landed on the molding stone floor. "Chaya promised she would send Anna back, not me!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"So, she lied. The poem warned you that 'some tell lies'. You should've seen it coming, but you didn't. So what! Get over it! You think you don't deserve to go back; that it should have been Anna?" Twin Sheppard knelt down, reached out a rough hand and yanked Sheppard's face upward. "Think you're less important than your friends or that sacrificing yourself would have saved everyone? Why should you get to live?"

Sheppard watched his other self through blurry vision. He felt numb, chilled to the bone and just wanted to lie down and disappear. "I shouldn't live," he murmured and closed his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Twin Sheppard jabbed him in the right arm several times with a jousting finger.

Sheppard forced his eyelids upward until he could see his doppelganger leering at him in the semi-darkness. "What's to talk about? You and I agree. I shouldn't be the one going back. There's nothing I can do to fix that, so just let me die in peace!" He gave the other Sheppard a hard shove and issued a humorless laugh when the man landed on his ass, looking extremely irritated.

Twin Sheppard raised himself up on his knees and leaned in close. "We're not in agreement, you idiot. You need to go back."

"Anna's already dead, her reality is gone. I'm just adding her to the list of people I've already failed in my life!" Sheppard's head fell forward to rest on his knees.

"Yeah? Well if you give up now, you're going to have a hell of a lot of names to add to that list, namely the entire Atlantis Expedition Team!" Twin Sheppard stood and looked down the shadow-filled tunnel, deep in thought. "You could always go back and try this whole thing again."

Sheppard's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I'm going to suggest this, but here goes." Twin Sheppard leaned back against the slate stone wall and crossed his arms. "Go back. When you get there, instead of destroying the well, drink the water and make your wish again. Maybe you can make it come out the way you want it to the second time."

Showing interest for the first time, Sheppard gave the idea some thought. "Might work."

"Do you hear that?" Twin Sheppard cocked his head and listened to muted sounds echoing down the empty passageway.

"Hear what?" Sheppard was aware of a distant buzzing echoing within the murky passage.

"Voices calling you," Twin Sheppard indicated the long passageway with a jerk of his head. "Coming from down there."

Sheppard slowly hauled himself up and propped himself against the damp, unyielding wall. He listened as the buzzing solidified into voices, echoing from a point of bright light that appeared at the distant end of the passageway. He could hear words of encouragement, voices filled with varying degrees of demand, love and fear. Their voices tugged on his subconscious like an invisible chord connected directly to his heart. He took an involuntary step toward the sounds.

"Who…?"

"Your teammates, along with Lorne, Elizabeth and Carson; they're all out there calling for you to fight. Do you want to fight, John, or are you going to give up on your life?" Twin Sheppard shoved away from the wall and approached Sheppard. "What's it gonna be, fly boy? Do we go back and drink the water, try this whole thing again, or do we go back and destroy the well, protect the other realities from all the ghastly monsters that could use it as a portal for evil?"

Sheppard listened as the voices reverberated in his head. He heard Weir's terror and McKay's desolation above the other emotions mixed in with the words. He caught Beckett's order to fight and it caused another tug on his heart chord. He took two tentative steps toward the light. An unexpected stab of pain punched his chest and drove him to his knees. It radiated throughout his body and caused his breath to catch in his lungs.

"What the hell was that!" he managed to choke out through tight lips.

Twin Sheppard grinned. "Carson's flashing the porch light. He says playtime is over and we need to come home."

Sheppard had just managed to get back on his feet when a second searing pain exploded in his chest. "Damn it, that hurts!"

This time Twin Sheppard caught him before he collapsed. "Well, I suggest we start for home!" He threw one arm around Sheppard's waist and Sheppard put an arm around his twin's neck. They shuffled down the passage in the direction of the voices.

"Wait! I don't think I can go back without Anna!" Sheppard tried to dig his feet in or latch on to a handhold, but the walls and floor were smooth stone. Twin Sheppard stopped short and gave him a disappointed frown.

"Yes, you can. Do it because it's what she wanted you to do, because she loved you." Twin Sheppard eyed him with a steady, honest look. "Don't let her sacrifice have been for nothing."

The third jab of pain pierced like a knife straight to his already broken heart. "That's it! I'm gonna kill Carson when I get back!"

"Well there you go! You can complain to Carson in person!" With a smirk, his twin moved off down the passageway leading Sheppard in a haphazard little two-step dance. They halted a few feet from the opening. Sheppard spied his team surrounding his cot, Weir and McKay sitting on the edge. He looked closer. _Are McKay and Weir hugging? _

"Looks like we may have cut it too close….What the Hell, let's go, Ace!" His twin gave a cavalier grin and leapt forward, connecting with and combining into one Sheppard. With the little energy he had left, Sheppard thrust off in a sluggish dive toward the cot, toward home…..

* * *

Beckett prepped Sheppard's chest and zapped him with the paddles. Sheppard's body jerked up off the cot then fell back and was still. Beckett turned his head to check the monitors. _Still a flat line, damn!_ He was distantly aware of everyone chanting the ending of the poem, but his focus was on his patient. Beckett recharged the paddles and zapped Sheppard a second time. He was rewarded with a few blips on the otherwise flat line. He watched and waited. A few blips, then nothing. 

"John Sheppard, you listen to me, lad!" Beckett leaned down and spoke in a ferocious voice directly into Sheppard's ear. "Don't do this! Fight!" He recharged the paddles and issued a third jolt to Sheppard's broken heart.

Silence. No blips at all. Emptiness. Sheppard was gone.

Beckett set the paddles aside and turned to the chanting group, his sad, ocean blue eyes clouded over with pain and remorse. He looked from face to face, unable to vocalize his thoughts. Words seemed meaningless given the current situation. The voices dwindled and then ceased completely.

Silence hung heavy on the air for a few long, agonizing seconds before McKay leapt forward. "No! He isn't dead! This should have worked!" He gasped out as he latched on to Sheppard. Looking at Sheppard's face, he thought the man looked as if he was taking a nap, but McKay could feel the stillness, no breathing, no twitching, nothing left. He slowly gathered Sheppard's lifeless remains close, buried his face in his friend's neck and rocked back and forth. "Oh, John…"

Weir stepped forward, sat down behind McKay, and gathered both men in her arms. Tears ran in torrents down her ravaged face and quiet sobs escaped between tightly clenched lips. Beckett hung his head, turned away and silenced the screaming monitors. Ronon wrapped his arms around a now shaking Teyla, who returned his embrace, burying her face in his shirt.

"McKay," a faint voice whispered through his mind. "Rodney," it whispered again. McKay shook his head and spoke to Weir, "I'm losing it! I hear Sheppard calling me!"

"I heard it too, Rodney." Weir leaned back, shooting a confused look at McKay.

McKay's look of anguish rapidly turned to one of disbelief. He pulled back and stared once again at Sheppard's face.

Sheppard peered back at him from half closed, dazed hazel eyes. "Padded cell….big screen T.V….realities." Sheppard swallowed hard, "Chaya? Anna? Where are they?" His weak voice called out.

McKay's incredulous laugh burst forth. "Yeah, yeah Dorothy, and I'm Auntie Em! You're back in Kansas now! Chaya was there? Did a house land on the wicked witch of the Ancients, hmm?" McKay hugged the rambling Sheppard close once more before alerting Beckett. "Carson! He's alive, a bit punchy, but alive! Get over here!"

Weir stared down into Sheppard's exhausted features, a small grin warring with the tears on her face. "Glad you decided to rejoin us, John."

Beckett shooed McKay and Weir back and began to examine Sheppard with his stethoscope. "Good to have you back, son! How do you feel?"

"Almost…dead." Sheppard managed feebly as he blinked a few times and glanced around. His eyes landed on the well a few feet away. Suddenly remembering the decision he had to make regarding the ancient device, he tried, unsuccessfully, to sit up.

"Whoa, Colonel, where do you think your going?" Beckett's strong hands pushed him back down onto the cot. "You're in no condition to be getting up on your feet yet!"

"Chaya said…destroy well…gotta do what she…" Sheppard struggled weakly, his agitation clear.

"Destroy it? Why? We need to study it! We can learn…"

Sheppard cut McKay's tirade short.

"Rodney…it doesn't…work. Trust me…I was…there." Sheppard's weak voice washed over McKay.

"Well, that's an oxymoron! If you were there, it must work!" McKay put on his stubborn look, chin pointed outward and arms crossed.

"Doesn't…work…right!" Sheppard breathed out slowly. "Can't…let…Wraith…find…"

Lorne stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Sir, I'll take care of it. I'll destroy it, don't worry!" He gave a confident smile to his commanding officer.

Sheppard relaxed, "Thanks Major…do it…soon." Sheppard fought the tug of darkness as it pulled at him, trying to drag him under once more. He was bone weary and mentally exhausted.

"All right, let's get the Colonel back to Atlantis so I can treat him in a proper infirmary!" Beckett started directing soldiers on what equipment needed to go back now and what could wait. Dr. Seace assured him she would pack up the remainder of the medical supplies and return them safely to Atlantis.

As he was being moved past the well, Sheppard called out, "Wait! Take me…to the…well."

Weir shared a concerned look with McKay and Beckett. "John, are you sure that's wise? We just got you back! I don't want to lose you again!"

"Just…need…one…thing." Sheppard managed, with a thick tongue.

At Weir's nod, the men carried Sheppard's makeshift gurney over to the old weathered well. Sheppard reached out weakly and wrapped his fingers around a handful of the aromatic purple and white flowers. He gave a frail tug, but the flowers didn't budge. "Rodney…"

McKay aimed a questioning look at Weir who just shrugged and issued a brief nod. McKay leaned over and yanked the flowers loose.

Sheppard raised the flowers up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He hugged the flowers close to his chest. His lips curved up into a brief satisfied smile, and then he gave in to the inevitable and drifted into darkness. He wasn't aware of the trip back to Atlantis or the next week spent in the infirmary.

**TBC**

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews._ _Lady Sidera_ _& highonscifi, you've been there through the whole story. Thanks for sticking with it. Titan5, I'm honored because you're one of my favorite story weavers. One more chapter to go._


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wishing Well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

May contain spoilers for Season One and Two.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Beep….beep….beep. The annoying sound clanged around in his head and didn't stop. Sheppard moaned and tried to buffer the noise, but gentle hands gripped his wrists, pulling his hands away from his ears.

"Colonel Sheppard, wake up."

He tried to move his head, but his body chose to ignore the order from his brain. _What's that smell…Anna's perfume?_

"Colonel,...John,...open your eyes, son."

"Carson, that you?" Sheppard's words were a mere wisp of air, and Beckett had to lean in close to understand.

"Aye, that it is, and I'm glad you recognize me." Beckett's soft chuckle held a note of relief. "Will you be opening your eyes any time soon, lad?"

Sheppard decided to give it a try. His lids slid open just a smidge before light seeped in and he changed his mind. "The light, Carson," he croaked out.

"Oh, of course!" Beckett dimmed the lights near Sheppard's bed. "There you go. Let's try again, shall we?"

Hazel eyes slowly opened and met Beckett's smiling gaze. "Hey, Doc," he managed in a raspy near whisper. "How long have I…"

"One week. You're fine, just exhausted. Your body needed time to recover from the trauma of having your ticker stop working for a while." Beckett's blue eyes radiated his relief.

"Where's Anna?" Sheppard inhaled again, trying to capture her scent and hold it deep within himself.

Beckett's brow shot down in a concerned frown. "I'm sorry, Colonel. Anna's not here." He helped Sheppard sip some water from a nearby glass.

Sheppard's eyes searched the room in confusion. A vase full of the purple and white flowers he'd pulled from the well sat on the side table. _Ahh, that explains the smell…_

Beckett watched where Sheppard's gaze landed. "Your flowers, Colonel. They didn't do so well in regular water, and Rodney and I put them in the last of the ancient water. They bounced back quite nicely."

"Thanks, Doc." Sadness flitted across Sheppard's face, but he quickly clamped down his emotions and tried to give Beckett a reassuring smile. "I see I have all my usual equipment attached…" he indicated the various monitors, tubes and I.V., which had kept him alive for the last week. "Any idea when I might get outta here?" Sheppard rubbed the palm of his right hand absently.

"Not for a few more days, Colonel. Your body's been through quite an ordeal, and I'm sure your mind has as well. Once you eat some solid food and your body functions return to normal, then I'll consider releasing you to your quarters for two weeks rest and recuperation." Beckett's firm lips and steely eyes brooked no further argument.

"What's wrong with your hand, Colonel?" At Sheppard's confused look, Beckett pointed to the hand he kept scratching and rubbing. "What say we have a look?" Beckett reached out, snagged the offending hand, and turned it palm up. "What's this? It looks like you have a wee mark there." He pointed to Sheppard's palm.

Sheppard pulled his hand up to his face for a peek. Centered in the palm of his right hand was a mark that hadn't been there before. It was pinkish tan and shaped like a teardrop. The mark tingled just a bit when he slid his fingers over it, a gentle reminder of things past.

"Memories, Doc…just memories." Sheppard's throat felt as if it was full of moon dust, and he coughed to clear it a bit. "Hey Doc, about that food?..."

"Carson! How's he…. Oh, you're awake!" McKay bounded up to the bed and slid to a stop when he saw Sheppard. "Why didn't you call me, Carson?"

"Relax, Rodney. He's only just awakened." Beckett's tired voice held both irritation and amusement.

"I'm going to let Elizabeth know you're awake, and I'll have someone bring you some food. Don't stay long, Rodney. He still needs rest." The doctor gave Sheppard's arm a pat before walking away.

"So, do you remember anything that happened?" McKay sat in the chair next to Sheppard's bed and leaned forward expectantly.

"Yeah, I remember." Sheppard turned sad eyes up to McKay's face. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What? Why not? You discover a way to swap realities, but you won't talk about it?" McKay's voice shot up two octaves. "Or _was _there another reality? Maybe that's it. You weren't really in another reality; the water just made you hallucinate. That would explain why your body didn't disappear…"

"There were other realities…I just never chose one! I stayed in the waiting room…" He cut himself off with a whispered curse. "McKay, I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sheppard hissed and gave his friend his best 'scare the hell out of you' glare, which was lost on McKay.

"What about Anna? You wished to see her, didn't you? Did it work? You've been calling her name for the past week." McKay watched Sheppard's closed face for any signs of weakening. When there was none, he played his trump card. "Elizabeth heard you and already has plans to send you to see your favorite psychiatrist, 'inquisitive Kate', when you're well enough."

"What? I don't want to talk about this. It's personal, McKay!" Sheppard turned his face away and refused to answer any more questions.

He must have dozed because the next time he opened his eyes and looked toward the chair, he found Weir sleeping in it. "Elizabeth," he said quietly.

Weir jumped, sat up in the chair, and leaned forward. "John! How are you feeling?" She sent a worried smile his way as she raised his bed so he could sit up a bit.

"Fine, just tired." He looked away from her anxious eyes. The feelings he saw reflected there were too much for him to handle right now.

"John, I know you've been through something traumatic, and you don't want to talk about it, but I think it might help to see Kate…" She trailed off at his abrupt interruption.

"No! Elizabeth…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He sighed and wrapped his fists around the blanket covering his lap. "Let's just say I had to fight some serious inner demons to get back, and it wasn't fun. If it's all right with you, I'd rather not relive it all again with Kate."

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here." Weir's face reflected concern and support in the dim light.

"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that….later." Sheppard's stomach growled, and Weir laughed.

"Beckett left a tray a few minutes ago. Here, you need to eat." She pulled a little table on wheels over and situated it close to Sheppard. She uncovered the food and smiled when she saw the turkey sandwich nestled atop a lettuce leaf. "Yup, this has your name all over it!"

Sheppard smiled because he knew it was what she wanted to see and reached for the sandwich. "Comfort food!" From the raised eyebrow she fired his way, his smile didn't fool her for one minute, but she chose to let it go for now.

"Well, I just stopped by to check on you. I'll let you eat in peace. Rest, John. Things may seem better after you rest." Weir squeezed his hand for a minute before turning and heading to Carson's office.

* * *

"I believe the lad is suffering from depression, but Kate would have to confirm that," Beckett said to Weir when she stopped by to address her concerns. 

"I've tried. He refuses to meet with her." Weir ran her hands through her dark curls. "I asked Rodney to talk with John after you release him to his quarters. I'm hoping he can get through to John."

"Aye, well, Rodney doesn't give up when he's trying to solve a problem. He'll get John to talk." Beckett patted her hand. "Now, lass, it's about time you caught up on your rest."

"I will, Carson, I will." Weir gave him a quick hug and left for her quarters.

* * *

Beckett had released Sheppard to his quarters a week ago with instructions to catch up on food and rest. Sheppard was trying to follow orders and rest, but his mind kept replaying the image of Anna looking at him just before she slammed the tunnel door. He felt sick at the thought of her sacrificing herself to save him. He just couldn't deal with the fact that his return caused Anna and her reality to disappear forever. He knew he'd been cold and distant to everyone. He just didn't have the energy to deal with the unease he saw on the faces of his friends. 

Ronon and Teyla tried to draw him out, but he'd politely kicked them out of his room. Ronon's last words still resonated in his mind. "Talk to someone, Sheppard, before this eats you up."

Weir left him alone, only checking on him once a day. He could see her fear--fear that he was slipping away to somewhere she wouldn't be able to reach. Beckett required him to stop by once a day for a check-up, but Sheppard could see the concern reflected in his eyes as well.

He'd moved his flowers to his quarters but, after a week, the smell was cloying. He eyed the vase and then carefully removed the flowers, setting them to the side. As he picked up the vase, his eyes locked on the mysterious water, and he felt the stirring of something deep in his mind. He hesitated for just a moment before shaking off the lethargy, and then dumped the last of the mystical ancient water down the drain.

Turning back to the flowers, he dried the stems and looked around, eyes falling on War and Peace. He opened the book to a page near the back and placed the flowers inside. He closed the book with a heavy thud. His mother had pressed flowers as a hobby, and he sent a little thank you her way for helping him keep a piece of Anna with him forever.

Sheppard paced the diminutive space. He felt crowded and unsettled, and his skin itched with pent-up emotions.

"I can't take this! I need air!" Sheppard strode out of his quarters and headed for his favorite balcony. He needed the open space, the fresh sea spray on his face. He arrived, out of breath, and not quite as rested as he'd thought. The light breeze wafted over him, cooling his hot skin. The evening sun was just setting over the horizon. The beautiful pinks and purples reminded him of the day Anna died.

Everything hit him at once, all the emotions he'd bottled up since returning. He slumped to the ground and let it out…the rage, the pain, the overwhelming sense of loss, remorse and the guilt for simply existing when Anna should have lived. His feelings poured out, rolled off the balcony and dropped into the great emerald ocean depths below, swallowed up forever by the rolling waves. He lay, spent and shaking, and gazed up at the twinkling stars in the now dark sky, wondering how his life had arrived at this point.

The swish of the doors alerted him to his visitor's arrival. "Sheppard…" McKay's voice whispered. "John…you awake?" When he didn't answer, McKay moved closer and spread a blanket over his shivering body.

"Thanks." He sat up weekly and turned to face McKay. "I didn't realize it had gotten so chilly out here." He pulled the blanket snuggly around himself. "I see you brought one of your own."

"Yeah." McKay tucked his own blanket a little tighter. "So…how're you doing?"

"Not so good." Sheppard's quiet admission had McKay studying his friends face carefully. "I killed Anna."

"What? How is that possible? She was already dead!" McKay's confused and irate words caused Sheppard to bristle.

"No! You don't understand." Sheppard turned an incensed face out to the ocean. "No one can understand what it was like."

"Try me." McKay said sympathetically. "I've been carrying around my own pound of guilt regarding choices I've made since we arrive here and scientists who've died because of those choices. I might surprise you with the depth of my understanding!" He met Sheppard's gaze unflinchingly.

With a long, appraising look, Sheppard's resolve slipped a notch. With a nod of surrender, Sheppard filled McKay in on the events that had transpired while he was in the padded room, leaving out the part where Anna had been married to Rod. Some things McKay just didn't need to know. When he was finished, McKay just sat there, mouth agape.

"So, you're saying there really was a way to travel between realities! Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? I mean, Carson brought you back with the paddles."

"No, Rodney, I chose to come back." Sheppard said softly, his intent eyes on McKay's face.

"Well, I, for one, suspect the whole thing was a hallucination. I bet the water made you think you were in that padded room. The chance of it being real is so remote….although that would explain why your body never left….well, never mind." McKay quickly changed the subject at the outraged look on Sheppard's face. "You hungry? 'Cause I can get some food…"

"Yeah, I think I could eat." Sheppard watched the low moon flirting with the surface of the dark ocean.

"I'll go get us something. Be right back." McKay jumped up and hurried out to search for food.

Sheppard watched the ocean dance in the moonlight, cresting white caps visible in the distance, the occasional spray reaching his level and helping cool his heated face. The hair on his neck shot to attention, and he spun around and jumped to his feet. He reeled back at the sight of the glowing white mist, filled with shining lights, as it glided to rest on the balcony and then solidified into Anna.

"Hello, John." Her smile radiated with love and happiness. She reached out with both hands and pulled him closer. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"Anna! How….?" His broken question made her laugh.

"Door number three, Monty." She smiled gleefully. "Once you were safely in the tunnel, Chaya and the others decided my sacrifice earned me the right to ascend instead of disappearing forever. They ruled that if I chose to ascend, my old reality would continue to exist, just without me in it. Now, I have the ability to watch over Rod and make sure he has a good life."

"Anna, that's…amazing! So, my return didn't cause you or your reality to die?" Sheppard felt the frost melt from around his heart and the warmth of hope seep in, filling his entire body. "How is Rod?"

"Unfortunately, not so well. It will take time for his heart to mend. Since ascending, I have the power to traverse between the past, present, and future, and I can visit all realities. I am not permitted to change the past or interfere with the future, but I have glanced ahead and can say he will have a wonderful life." Annapeeked at Sheppard with a small smile. "In the past three weeks, Stargate Command decided to beef up our military presence due to the events with the well, which Chaya and I destroyed as soon as we could. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter arrived to head the military contingent, and she has been the best thing for Rod. She makes sure he eats and gets his rest, and she argues with him so much that he forgets to be sad, if only for a while. She's a good person, and I can tell she cares for him deeply."

"Really….interesting!" Sheppard laughed to himself over the turn of events in Anna's reality. "Did they appoint a new Expedition Leader?"

"Yes, interestingly enough, a Dr. Elizabeth Weir and her fiancé, Simon, just arrived. They seem like a lovely couple." Anna turned at the sound of the doors sliding open and gasped.

"Sheppard, they were all out of turkey sandwiches…." McKay trailed off at the sight of Anna's glowing form. "Who?...how?" He stuttered, until Sheppard interjected.

"Rodney McKay, meet Anna. Anna, this is my Rodney McKay." Sheppard hid a smile when the two began circling each other, mouths open in surprise.

"Wow! Sheppard, how is she here?" McKay stared in wonder.

"Chaya offered her ascension, and she accepted. The Ancients allowed her reality to remain. All's well McKay!" Moreover, Sheppard realized he meant those words. He hadn't killed Anna or her world. He beamed his first genuine smile since his return to Atlantis.

"Rod..ney, it is nice to meet you." Anna stepped closer. She reached out and touched McKay's face with gentle fingers, then indicated the food he was carrying. "John told me that you are a good friend. I see he was not exaggerating."

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Food. Well, he was hungry…" McKay stammered and flushed.

Anna leaned in and kissed McKay on his reddened cheek. "Thank you for being such a good friend to John. Please promise you will continue…both of you…" She directed a look at Sheppard. "to take care of each other."

"For you, anything…" McKay's dusky cheeks went almost purple at Anna's laughter and quick hug.

Anna turned and enveloped Sheppard in a long hug. Pulling back, she looked up into those sparkling Sheppard eyes and leaned in close. "I came back because your future worried me. You were not recovering from your deep sorrow. I received permission to visit and let you know that I'm fine and I'll be watching over you, John. I can see things will be better for you now. I'll be with you always." She kissed him softly and then stepped back. With a tiny wave and a stunning smile, she spun into her star filled mist and drifted away, leaving the scent of flowers in her wake.

"Wow! So that was Anna, hmm?" McKay still looked a bit dazed. "She's hot…for a brunette! I mean…if I met her and didn't know she was your old flame, I could easily fall for her! There's just something about her…."

Sheppard's eyes went round and then narrowed in on his friend. "Maybe in another life, Rodney…"

McKay jumped as Beckett's worried voice buzzed from his earpiece. Quickly tapping the radio, he replied, "It's okay, Carson. He's with me. I'll bring him back so you can do that voodoo you do so well…" He snorted at the deluge of Scottish curse words pouring from the earpiece. "Carson wants you back in the infirmary for your daily check-up. Come on, we'll bring the food with us and eat it there."

As they slowly made their way toward the infirmary, Sheppard nudged McKay, playfully. "So…ah…listen, Carson filled me in on your reverse engineered water experiment. I just want to say thanks for everything you did to bring me back. I'm grateful."

Oh, well,…how grateful….exactly?" McKay asked with a smug smile.

"Grateful beyond infinity." Sheppard hid a smirk.

"Oh, um.., thanks. Wait! That's redundant! There is nothing greater than infinity!" McKay groused.

"Well, I say there is." Sheppard replied blandly.

"It's not possible…." McKay started in hotly, but Sheppard cut him off with a hand to the shoulder and a firm squeeze.

"Then let's just agree that my gratefulness is greater than the greatest measurement!" Sheppard glanced at McKay, fighting a smile.

"What? Oh, yes, I see. Well, then, your welcome."

The End!

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and that the ending met you expectations! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I am joyful that I actually finished my first story, but sad at the same time. I feel bereft and strangely light-headed, with nothing to write! Hmm, maybe I'll go back and fix my punctuation errors, add in the comma's I know I left out. I hope another plot bunny visits soon while I sleep and leaves me with something else to write! Until then, I will keep reading all your stories and live vicariously through them. _

_Hugs, _

_Evie_


End file.
